4x4
by aStubbornRose
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jasper and Emmett get stuck at a beach house together. Pervy, poly, slashy goodness ensues. You decide what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 4x4

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Disclaimer: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, including slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

Summary: Bella thinks it's a joke when Rosalie and Alice call to say that a late spring blizzard has them stranded in NYC and they can't fly down for the Spring Break trip they've planned in Hilton Head SC. Now she's stuck alone with two boys she barely knows and Alice's rude brother.

"What the fuck Alice?" I mumbled, drooling on the phone that roused me from sleep.

"We're not getting out before Monday!" Alice said. "Sorry to wake you but I thought you would want to know.

"Ha ha, April Fool's right?" I said, chugging from the bottle of water that someone - likely the housekeepers - had kindly placed by my bed.

"I wish. Unfortunately it's only March 31st," said Alice.

Shit. I was always forgetting that.

I looked around the room, thrilled by the calming beachy hue's that had been tough to notice coming in around midnight the night before. The room was large and elegant like the entire house, or at least the part that I had seen when I'd come in from the airport last night. Alice and Rosalie, my housemates from school, were meant to beat me here but their flight was delayed for bad weather. One night - even one day - was understandable, but three?

"I wish 've got six inches of snow and the news says it's going to keep coming for the next twenty-four hours at least," said the sad voice on the other end of the line.

"Shit. What am I supposed to do now?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I was in Alice's house where we'd planned to spend the second half of our spring break. I'd spent the first half of my break in Florida, where my mom lived. Alice and Rosalie stayed in New York where we went to school.

"I'm really sorry Bella. Please stay! We'll be there before you know it and we'll still have four days left!"

"Alice, you don't need to apologize. Even you can't control the weather. But I don't know. Maybe I should just go back to Miami," I considered. It would cost me extra to change my ticket, but the idea of spending a long weekend without my friends sounded sucky too.

"No! Edward wants you to stay. They all do! He's promised to take care of you."

I hung up on Alice and went back to bed, hoping I'd wake to find them here and that this was all a joke.

…

"What the fuck man?" Emmett yelled for the fifth time. He was currently taking his anger out on a hundred year old end table. The wood splintered with his first kick, and broke in half with his second. Not satisfied with the current level of destruction, he grabbed the individual pieces, stomped them into splinters and threw them into the fire pit that was built into the deck of the beach house.

Emmett was pissed when he found out that Alice and Rosalie were grounded. They were bringing down the drugs, so their absence meant that Emmett wasn't going to get high.

We'd come to the beach house to party and chill, depending on who you asked. Emmett, obviously, was here to party. Edward and Jasper were harder to read. Jasper was laying down on a deck care like he didn't have a care in the world, while Edward sat stonily on the edge of the deck, impossible to read, as always.

I didn't know any of the guys that well. I'd me them a few times at college, where I roomed with Edward's sister Alice and her best friend Rosalie. I'd been visiting my mom in Florida so I flew in on my own. The boys had road-tripped down from New York with Emmett's Hummer and a bunch of supplies, kindly picking me up at the airport on the way to the house. Alice and Rosalie were scheduled to fly from JFK this morning but a sudden Nor'easter had slammed the tri-state already with twenty-six inches of snow. They were not going anywhere anytime soon.

And to add insult to injury, they had the drugs. Well, the new drugs. The boys had apparently gone through a lot more coke than they planned on the trip down so Emmett had arranged for Alice to get another eight-ball and bring and bring it on the plane.

"Relax man," Jasper said, passing Emmett a joint. "Take a hit off this and calm the fuck down. I'll call my guy in Austin. He can FedEx no problem. It ain't snowing there."

"Nice Jazz," grumped Edward. "Glad you sorted the drugs. Much more important than my fucking sister!"

"Or that hot bitch Rosalie," Emmett said, talking to the pit where the decimated table burned. "I was going to get me some of that."

Behind my RayBan's I rolled my eyes. Chances of Rosalie fucking Emmett were about as good as they were for Edward fucking me. Rosalie and Edward were the two most beautiful human beings I'd ever seen in real life. She liked guys with self-discipline and self-control. The muscles covering Emmett's six foot five frame indicated success with the discipline. But to say he lacked control was an understatement.

And me, well, I was ok in the looks department - shiny brown hair, big eyes, a reasonably good body – but ordinary. Edward was a god walking the earth. Men, women, modeling scouts were constantly throwing themselves his way. I'd yet to see him show an interest in anyone or anything except his friends and his sister.

It was mind boggling to me that he and Alice came from the same womb. She liked everyone and everything and giggled and glowed with life on a daily basis. Edward, well, I'd never even heard him laugh. At the moment, he and I had more in common then ever before. I too was upset that our friends had not made it to the party, not because I feared for their safety, but because without my friends I was odd girl

out.

And I was crushing the ever unattainable Edward Cullen. Hard.

That first day and night passed quickly. Jasper and Emmett had begged me to give them a day to prove that I could have fun with them. After looking at the airfare options, I gave in without telling them why.

Their idea of fun was pretty boy centric, but I had a brother, so I was used to that kind of fun. Madden tourney's on the X-Box, and all the Die Hards filled the day and made it pretty easy for me to fit in. I'd spent countless hours playing the game with my little brother Jacob, and the boys were impressed that I could hold my own.

Jasper and Emmett were like older, hotter, unrelated versions of Jake: goofy, easy, fun. They were constantly touching each other, bouncing around the room, tackling each other. But not Edward. He seemed ever on the sidelines. He didn't play, didn't smoke, just sat around with his guitar. But he stayed in the room, which I figured was a good sign that he didn't actually hate me for sticking around.

The next morning began with an April Fool's day fire alarm that blasted me out of bed and downstairs to find an already stoned Emmett feeling lonely and desperate for a wake-and-bake. Smoking up on the back porch we missed the FedEx guy ring the doorbell with Jasper's Texas-sized pharmaceutical care package, necessitating a trip into town for all kinds of supplies.

Edward drove and stayed in the car while Jasper dragged Emmett and I from store to store buying all kinds of survival supplies – candles, batteries, toilet paper, BB guns, matches, and pop tarts because there was a slim possibility that the storm was going to come down the coast. By noon the car was full and the FedEx retrieved.

I insisted on a trip to a real grocery store for fresh food we could actually prepare. Edward's caretakers had left us meals for the first few days, but cooking relaxed me, and would give me something to do.

Unloading the groceries into the kitchen, I was impressed with the Ago oven and eager to try it out. I was shredding chicken for lasagna when Jasper walked in offering help.

I set him to work chopping basil and began pulling out the noodles to layer between the sauce.

Where Jasper went Emmett followed, and so it was really no surprise when the big guy walked in a few minutes later and walked over to my sauce pot, burning his lip sneaking a taste.

"Ow" he said, glancing at Jasper's cutting board. "Yo, pot in the lasagna pot! That's awesome!"

"No Emmett, basil." I said, laughing at his baffled disappointment. As I layered noodles, cheese and sauce over and over as Emmett ran from the room as quickly as he'd arrived. Less than a minute later he was back standing over my sauce pot shaking in his own favorite green spice.

"Now there's pot in the lasagna pot," he chuckled. Jasper and I looked at one another and laughed right along with him.

"Dude, Masen's gonna kill you," Jasper said, shaking his head.

At my confused look, Jasper shrugged. "He doesn't smoke."

"Yeah, it might make him laugh," I joked.

Emmett guffawed loudly at my joke. "He doesn't need to smoke to feel the effects. It's perfect. And April Fool's!"

We sprinkled more pot, basil, tomatoes and cheese to make the top level of lasagna and put it in the big and beautiful oven to bake.

I was dying to use the appliance more, and Emmett had given me an idea. Walking around the kitchen I gathered butter, chocolate, chips, a brownie pan and the other ingredients I needed. Jasper and Emmett watched every move, and it only took a minute for Jasper to catch on.

"Oh yeah! Pot brownies? Pot brownies! I told you this chick was awesome," Emmett said to Jasper, shaking the kitchen with his 6'5" frame as he literally bounced with glee.

Jasper smirked and reached deep into the pocket of his worn Levi's. "Pot brownies are for pussies" Jasper said to Emmett. "No offense darlin'," he said to me. "I got the goods for space cake." And with that he produced a large yellow envelope from his pocket filled with dried up little mushrooms.

"Shrooms?" I laughed. "Those really should have gone in the lasagna."

"No ma'am, me and my buddies back home got this awesome space cake recipe from a hotel in Jamaica. And I am gonna share it with you."

"Yeah dick, nice of you to share now. Why the fuck didn't you tell us you had shrooms?" Emmett asked, grabbing Jasper from behind, putting him in a headlock and stealing the envelope from his hand. He quickly dumped some of the contents into his mouth and then made a terrible face.

"Yeah mutherfucker, that's what you get," yelled Jasper. He took advantage of Emmett's surprise to spin in his grasp and cover the big guy's mouth with his hand while pushing him up against the cabinets. "Now chew and swallow."

So Emmett did, while I watched. And wondered. What would it be like if one of them wrestled me against the counter? Or both of them? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I liked Edward. Not these goofs. Even if they had more fun in their respective little toes than the elusive Mr. Cullen seemed to have in his whole body.

After a full moment of chewing, grunting and gulping, Jasper let Emmett up and popped the top on a beer for him. Emmett chugged the whole bottle in one gulp.

"Man those things are gross. You hicks grow em in burnt cow shit or something?"

"Yeah. That's why they're good. That's also why you wash em. And cook em." Jasper crowed to Emmett with a sly little wink in my direction.

While Emmett continued to make yucky faces, Jasper trolled through the cabinets. Finding a blender and a big pot, he came back to the sink and put water on to boil. When the bubbles began, Jasper dumped in the mushrooms and set the timer. His movements were calm but quick, surprisingly capable in the kitchen. And suddenly sexy to me.

I squirmed a bit, trying to adjust my jeans as the seam rubbed against my clit which had popped out to say hi when the boys were pressing each other against the counter. My motions caught Jasper's attention and in a single movement he grabbed my waist and put me up on the counter, causing me to squirm even more.

"My guy in Texas sent us a couple extra gifts. These are just one of em," Jasper said. "And by the time we get these in the oven Emmett over there is going to be more fun to watch then monkeys wrestling in butter."

Speaking of, Jasper grabbed a stick of butter and put it in the sauce pan with a cup of half and half, turning the flame on low and heating the kitchen even more.

"Here doofus," he said, smacking Emmett's ass with a bamboo spoon. "Use this, stand here and keep stirring til I say stop."

Emmett stirred, Jasper gathered, and I watched from my perch on the counter. As he worked, Jasper bumped his hip against my leg, pulsing over and over to the Nirvana shouting from the speakers. Chop, bump, chop, bump, chop, bump.

His rhythm pulsed through my whole body. And Emmett's too, apparently, cuz the big guy picked it up and bounced against the oven as he stirred. Bounce, scrape, bounce, scrape, bounce, scrape. With every move his muscles clenched, and lord help me, so did mine.

Clench, breathe, clench, breathe, clench, breathe. The hot Aga had nothing on my own internal oven.

Then Jasper finished chopping the chocolate, put it in the blender with milk, and added Emmett's butter concoction too. Five minutes later we were putting a brownie pan in the freezer. And not a moment too soon.

Cuz Push It came on the stereo and big ole Emmett started shaking his groove thing to SaltnPeppa. Still high from a day of bong hits, Jasper and I had tears rolling down our faces watching him do the whole dance from the video in prefect synch with the music. We were laughing so hard we could barely stand.

Edward, picking that exact moment to come to the kitchen, found us hanging all over each other. Like a sullen teacher he stood staring long enough for us to stop and stand stiff , like we were caught and in trouble.

Then he announced he was going running, and out the door he went.

Shrooming Emmett found this hilarious and did actually drop to the floor in hysterics, but for me, Edward took the fun from the room with a one minute appearance.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked Jasper. While he was no longer laughing, he didn't appear as effected by Edward's moodiness as me.

"Who, Sullen?" he asked, causing Emmett to start snorting all over again.

"Sullen Cullen, Sullen Cullen, Sullen Cullen," Emmett repeated as often as his laughs allowed.

"See, told ya, monkey in butter," Jasper said.

"Yeah, you told me. Now tell me about the other one. Does he even talk?" I asked.

"Why should he? He just stands around and pouts and people - and pants - fall down. Right?" he asked, looking right at me out of the corner of the eye.

I sighed. How could I explain it to Jasper when I didn't even understand.

"Does that mean he lets go with you?" I asked, hopeful that if so I could catch a glimpse while we were together.

"Sometimes," he shrugged.

"Yeah, when really good drugs are involved," Emmett said, having finally caught his breathe.

With that, Jasper, Emmett and I all turned our eyes to the freezer and started cracking up again.

I was really looking forward to tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

FFideas

Title: 4x4

Thank you to all who have already favorited and alerted and reviewed. It means so much to me!

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Disclaimer: This is polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

Summary: Bella thinks it's a joke when Rosalie and Alice call to say that a late spring blizzard has them stranded in NYC and they can't fly down for the Spring Break trip they've planned in Hilton Head SC. Now she's stuck alone with two boys she barely knows and Alice's rude brother.

We were settled back in for more Madden when Edward came back from his run sopping wet. The buzzy, turned on feeling I had in the kitchen while we were cooking dinner came back with a vengeance. Wet copper hair, rain dripping down his neck, liquid snake carvings on his marble-like chest. And me, cooking hotter than the lasagna I had going in his super fancy stove.

"Jeez Cullen, are you trying to get us all hard?" asked Emmett. In just a couple days, I already learned there was literally nothing he wouldn't say.

"Quit it. You're embarrassing Bella. And yourself," Edward said, throwing his wet shirt in Emmett's face.

"Bella's not embarrassed, are you Darlin'?" Jasper asked, turning his baby blues on me.

I shook my head no, grateful that a verbal answer wasn't required. The heat had suddenly turned even higher in here and it was melting my tongue to the roof of my mouth.

"But she is hard. Check out her nips!" crowed Emmett.

Of course he would be the one to call me out on the pebbled pencil erasers that were barely held in check by my lightweight tank. I had a pillow on my lap, which I'd titled up to hide my immediate, Cullen inspired reaction. But I was fooling anyone, so I threw the useless pillow at him.

It landed on top of Edward's shirt which was still sitting on his stomach.

"Mmm smells like you Bella," he said, with a pointed look at that place where my legs come together. Come being the operative word. I uncrossed my legs from on top of the couch and shifted to a much more formal position of legs crossed towards the ground.

Emmett had to be kidding about that, right? I'd been hoping that, as obvious as my nipples may have been, the changes to my girly bits were undetectable by anyone but me.

"Man, all this UST has got me goin'. I need to go rub one out," Jasper said, getting up from the couch. As he rose, a small sliver of skin appeared above the stringy band topping his jeans. The tanned torso caught my attention and drew it right down just an inch or two below where the biggest hard on I'd ever seen was clearly trying to push it's way through the button fly that held it in.

"Need any help with that?" Emmett asked.

I started laughing at what I assumed was a funny joke. But both boys gave me a look, and headed out of the room together.

Leaving me utterly shell shocked. And alone with Edward.

My face was desperately red, my nipples were hard, my clit was positively screaming for attention. I was sure he could hear the increase in my heart rate from clear across the room. And, let's not forget, the guy was fucking shirtless.

"Ah ah ah," I stuttered, staring at Edward. I was torn in two opposing points of desperation - I needed to go take care of my own little problem, and I needed also to take advantage of this little time alone with Edward that fate had decided to give.

Any normal guy would've let me off the hook with my stuttering. But not him. He just stared.

The silence between us grew.

"Did that just really happen?" I finally stammered out, glancing back and forth between the staircase Double Trouble had used to venture upstairs and the guy in front of me,

Sullen gave his customary scowl. "Judge much Bella?" he asked.

"Seriously? Give me a break. They caught me a little off guard."

He shrugged, offering nothing to help me get off the hook on this one. It was good to know, in a way, that he was standing up for his friends. It made him more human to me. But not at my expense.

"They can do whatever they want. And I'll support them, happily" I said, crossing my legs at the thought of all the kinds of happy support I could offer to give.

At a loss for what else to say, I smiled. Big.

His scowl turned minutely up on one corner of his mouth. Progress gave me courage.

"Madden?" I offered, holding out Emmett's discarded controller. He was still shirtless and sweaty. I felt the need to keep him that way for as long as possible.

"Maybe later," he said, grabbing his t-shirt and heading up the very same stairs Jasper and Emmett went up too.


	3. Chapter 3

FFideas

Title: 4x4

Thank you to all who have already favorited and alerted and reviewed. It means so much to me!

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Disclaimer: This is polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

Summary: Bella thinks it's a joke when Rosalie and Alice call to say that a late spring blizzard has them stranded in NYC and they can't fly down for the Spring Break trip they've planned in Hilton Head SC. Now she's stuck alone with two boys she barely knows and Alice's rude brother.

OK. Well that had been awkward. And hot. And awkward. Did I mention hot?

I stared after Edward as he headed up the stairs. Watching the dimples on his back flex above his fine ass added fuel to the fire Emmett and Jasper had set when they went up to do whatever it was they were doing. Shit. I wondered what Edward was going to find.

I had carefully avoided the upper floor in the house, preferring to stay in the lovely guest suite on the ground level that provided a little privacy for us all. I knew from a quick tour my first night that there were three bedrooms upstairs, and I just assumed that they'd each take their own space.

But Emmett's comment had my mind wandering. The bed in the master suite had looked big enough for ten, and the bathroom was just meant for a party with a six-head marble shower and matching jacuzzi that looked big enough for ten. The whole room was covered in mirrors, and just thinking of all three of them in there sent my hand wandering too.

I slipped my fingers down to adjust my yoga pants which were stuck to my clit like caramel. The fabric was wet and so hot it shocked my hand, but the pressure felt too good to stop. I couldn't resist pressing the hard seam over my clit; the rocking motion adding just enough friction to send sparks from my spine to my brain.

My imagination was on overdrive, picturing Edward finding Jasper taking Emmett up on his offer. Were they in the shower together, waiting for Edward to walk in? Had Emmett meant a simple wank between friends? And did Jasper reciprocate? Did they hold their cocks together, squeezing as they watched each other in the mirrors that surrounded the room?

Fuck. The touch on the outside of my pants wasn't nearly enough stimulation for my greedy slit, not when my brain was providing enough images for at least three different Corbin Fisher videos. Really, the possibilities were endless.

Was huge Emmett on his knees on the wet marble floor, taking Jasper deep into his mouth when Edward came in? Did Edward join them? Did he stand off to the side and watch?

Yes, I imagined, seeking the skin under my pants for this second act of my shower fantasy. Edward would observe silently as Emmett gave Jasper a loud and enthusiastic blow job, unable to decided if he wanted to be the sucker or the suckee, and to Sullen to do anything about it. Jasper would catch his eye in the mirror, and challenge him with those baby blues to join them. He would gesture, silently offering Edward the choice; join Emmett on his knees or stand next to him, letting Emmett take turns sucking off them both.

Edward would quietly walk over, his actions the only clue of his agreement. He'd stand stoically next to Jasper, waiting for Emmett to switch. Emmett would flash his shiny brown eyes and his big dimples, eager to pull off the running shorts that did absolutely nothing to hide the enormous tent in the flimsy fabric. As Emmett swallowed Edward in a single gulp, Edward's eyes would close, his head would fall back and Jasper would sneak in to steal a kiss. Resistant at first, Jasper would grab Edward's hair with one hand and his nipple with the other, keeping him still and connected til the lust won out and he stayed put willingly.

As Emmett got Edward right to the edge, he would switch his mouth to Jasper's cock, and put his hand around Edward's dick, switching back and forth between them, keeping them both on the edge.

Even though I was by myself and downstairs, I was right on the edge with them. I played along, stroking myself up, pinching my clit to keep the explosion at bay, and then jilling up all over again. Overheated, I started to pull my shirt over my head when I realized I wasn't in my room, but still in the living room, where someone could walk in any minute.

But I was too far gone to move my legs. My fingers and my pelvis were using all of the muscles I had available, because my brain was completely occupied with the fantasy in the shower upstairs. I left my shirt in place and tweaked a cotton-covered nipple instead. Stroking myself to completion, I shook from head to toe imaging that all three guys were doing the same thing at the same time as me.

Slowly, I removed my hand from my pants, and pulled my tank top down. My flushed cheeks were fading and my breathing was calmed when I finally opened my eyes to find Jasper looking right at me with a smirk.

"I thought you were in the shower," I said, weakly.

"No darlin, but I sure can be if you want to me to."

Shit! Did I say something out loud? Exactly how much had he seen


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Disclaimer: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

Summary: Bella thinks it's a joke when Rosalie and Alice call to say that a late spring blizzard has them stranded in NYC and they can't fly down for the Spring Break trip they've planned in Hilton Head SC. Now she's stuck alone with two boys she barely knows and Alice's rude brother.

AN: I am loving all these favorite messages coming through. I am so glad people are reading this, and even more thrilled that you are keeping track of the story and referring to it on your lists. Look out for short chapters every two or three days this month. Happy May!

"You have to tell me Darlin'," Jasper said. "Were you thinking about me?"

I shook my head, attempting to tamp down the blush that fired on my cheeks. Sitting by my side on my work space, there was no hiding anything from him. I felt sure he knew that my heart was still beating way to fast; positive he could detect the scorched state of my panties; they were hot and wet.

Like the boys as I'd imagined them in the shower.

Argh. I could not tell him that. What if I had totally misread the situation, and Edward had just been fucking with me?

"How 'bout you tell me what Emmett did for you first, and then I'll consider letting you know what was on my mind," I said, winking at him. I was blatantly flirting at this point to get the information I wanted. I'd already been laid out open in front of this guy, and I didn't feel the need to just hand over anything more. He grabbed a carrot, slipping it slowly between his lips. I think I drooled on the cutting board just a little bit.

Distracted wasn't even the word for it. So it was no surprise at all when my knife slipped, cutting my finger just the tiniest bit. In slow motion Jasper and I both held our breath as a drop of crimson blood bubbled up. I quickly put my finger in my mouth to stop the flow of blood and I swear he seemed jealous, biting of the tip of his carrot while he stared at my finger hungrily.

"Let's just quit this, no one's gonna eat 'em any way," Jasper said, crossing the kitchen to dig in a drawer.

A moment later, he was back at my side, putting Neosporin on the cut, and then a bandage on me.

"Thanks," I said, shocked to discover that his carful doctoring left me feeling almost as turned on as my imagined naked shower scene.

He reached between us and grabbed my hand gently, bringing it to his lips for a sweet kiss. For a second, I thought he might kiss me for real, they way he was staring back and forth between my finger and my lips. We both snuck in a breath at the same time, pausing with shared knowledge that we both wanted something and could make it happen.

I closed my eyes and leaned in just as Emmett banged loudly through the door, ruining our fragile moment like the proverbial bull in a China shop. He ran between us with his head down, head-butting Jasper in the stomach. So the comparison wasn't at all far off. Reaching his target, Emmett wrapped his arms around his prize and trapped Jasper against the kitchen island.

"Bella and I were just talking about how it was time to get everything on the table," Jasper smirked, gesturing at the lasagna that was cooling on the counter. I rolled my eyes at the double entendre, and went rooting around for a serving spoon for the lasagna.

"What, you mean about how she wants to fuck Cullen? Well welcome Bella. We're glad to have you in the club," Emmett said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. He slipped his large hands into huge oven mitts that barely looked like they would fit, carefully picked up the hot pan and walked it over to the table.

"Trivet!" he demanded, refusing to set down the pan until Jasper put a large tiled coaster underneath.

"How do you even know that word?" I asked.

"My grandmother loved setting fancy tables, and I used to help her," said Emmett. "But don't think you can distract me. So, wanna bet on how long it'll take for her to get him in to bed?" he asked Jasper.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Ok, you wanna be in on the bet? Fine. I'm gonna say Thursday. Cuz that's when Rosalie and Alice will get here. We can all pair off and he'll just bang you to be a part of that."

"What makes you think I would ever want that?" I asked, putting water and wine glasses by every plate. The conversation had me so turned on that my hands were shaking which I definitely did not want them to notice.

"Everyone wants that," Jasper said, grabbing my hands in between his and slowing down their tiny movements. So much for him not noticing.

"Even you?" I ask, both annoyed and impressed that his touch actually did manage to get my hands calmed.

"Of course me, Darlin'," said Jasper. "I want everyone and everything."

I gulped. The room was getting hot again. Jasper winked at me and he and Emmett both laughed.

"But we were talking about you and Sullen. I am going to pick tomorrow night," Jasper said, patting his front pocket. "Because have friends in here guaranteed to make Cullen feel really friendly, if you know what I mean."

I shook my head. I didn't, but Emmett did.

"Dude! You scored the X? Fuck yeah!" he said to Jasper. Turning to me he said, "Bella, don't you dare tell him. He won't want to take it and that will ruin all our fun. And don't tell him about the mushrooms in the fudge either."

"What is it with you guys slipping him shit? I don't think I want to be a part of this," I said.

"Bella, you've seen Edward. You know how hard it is for him to relax and just let go? It almost never happens. Even when he's high, he goes out of his way to not really give into the drug because he doesn't want to lose control. It's crazy. That's why he needs our help."

"It's true," Jasper said, staring directly into my eyes. His sincerity about such a sneaky topic was disturbing. His eyes made him look trusting and concerned for his friend. But due to the nature of this strange conversation, I had a hard time believing my trust was something he deserved. "Edward likes to be forced to give up control. It's the only way he will. And he needs to. Doing this this way is our favor to him. If it makes you feel better, we have his permission."

"You have his permission to secretly drug him? That's the craziest fuckin' thing," I said, fussing with the blue napkin on the table. I'd already folded and refolded it seven times.

"Yeah, as long as we're in a safe place and he's not gonna have to drive, he likes it. If he doesn't know he's taken the drug til it's kicked in, he has a much more authentic experience," said Jasper calmly. It was like he was talking about a massage or something.

"Please Bellarina," Emmett said, " pretty please. I'll do anything you say if you agree to this. Anything!" Those big brown eyes could talk a kitten out of it's fur.

I shook my head and laughed. And then got a good idea of my own.

"Ok. I'll go along with your little game," I said. "On one condition. You tell me exactly what went on upstairs a few minutes ago."

Emmett looked at Jasper and shrugged. Jasper nodded.

"I blew him. It was hot. Next time you can watch," he said jovially.

Fuck. There went my nipples, my clit, every part of my body that could stood up and saluted this news.

Jasper went around putting water in the glasses while I stared, flicking back and forth between them both. They were each starting to get hard too.

"Do you do that often?" I squeaked out.

"Not often enough," Jasper said with a smirk. "Emmett gives the best head I've ever gotten in my entire life. He could suck me straight til next Thursday and my cock would stand up and beg for more."

"Aww thanks Jazz. I do try to please," Emmett said laughing.

"So, do you, erm, do him too?" I asked Jasper.

"Sometimes, but I'm not nearly as good as he is. It's like his superpower."

"Emmett has a super power? Besides snorting an eight ball of coke all by himself?" Edward asked, choosing that minute to come in the door. I got even more excited now that my number one crush was back in the room. Though the way things were going, the other two were creeping closer in the polls. A three way tie was looking like a strong possibility.

"No, giving blow jobs, apparently. Were you equally impressed with his skills?" I asked Edward.

Edward's eyes bugged and his face got red. He didn't need to say anything else. But I just knew he'd been on the receiving too.

"And, since I've agreed to help him out with something, after dinner he's promised to show me some tips."

All three boys dropped their mouths open as I dropped into my chair. Game, set, point. Me!

I was excited to have caught them all just a little off guard. And I was even more excited to get through dinner. Because I was really excited to see the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Disclaimer: This is polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time. I own nothing. Not these boys or a beach house. SM likely owns both.

Summary: Bella thinks it's a joke when Rosalie and Alice call to say that a late spring blizzard has them stranded in NYC and they can't fly down for the Spring Break trip they've planned in Hilton Head SC. Now she's stuck alone with two boys she barely knows and Alice's rude brother.

AN: All I wanted for Mother's Day was some time alone to play with these boys. Hope you are all having a happy Sunday. Enjoy reading and please send thoughts and comments along if you have them..

Three glasses of wine and at least as many stories later, I was committed to Double Trouble's plan to skip the conversation where we told Edward about the shrooms in the fudge before he indulged.

He was friendly at dinner, answering my questions about the kitchen and renovations on the house with more words then I'd ever heard him use before, and I wondered if it was due to the pot in the lasagna, which hadn't been mentioned to him either. Perhaps my cooking had indeed been a way to his heart, but it seemed more like it was the hunger from the long run, and the responsibility of being our host and the only one at the table who could answer my questions that really got him going with answers that were multisyllabic.

Buzzed from the beer, full from the food, and stoned from the pot in the lasagna pot, Jasper was not too subtle with his constant trips to the freezer to check on the fudge. His continued head shakes to Emmett went ignored by Edward.

"Bella, that was delicious," Edward said in a soft voice rough from infrequent use. I guess he didn't need to expend a lot of effort when every person on the planet seemed predisposed to leaning closer to him.

He was in direct opposite to Emmett, who, adorable as he was, was determined to catch your attention by being the biggest, loudest, funnest thing in the room.

Jasper was an anomaly. With one dimple, two baby blues about a million golden curls, and a Texas drawl, he looked like a fantasy, and he acted like one too.

I was an annoyance to Edward, and a source of entertainment for Emmett, but Jasper looked at me like a lollipop he wanted to unwrap carefully and eat slowly, counting the licks to get to the center.

The tension had heated over dinner and I was eager to move on to the entertainment I had been promised.

"No let me get that," Edward said when I started to get up and take my dishes to the sink. "Whoever cooks shouldn't have to clean too." He picked up my dish and his, shuffling the two against his stomach. He was adorably awkward when he was trying to be nice.

"What about me?" said Emmett, burping loudly. "I helped too. I made the sauce. It was seasoned, perfectly, don't you think?"

"Just help, idiot," Jasper said, throwing his napkin in Emmett's face. "Let's get this done so we can get to dessert."

Emmett jumped up and started clearing the table like a robot on speed.

There is not much hotter to a wanna-be chef like me than three sexy boys cleaning a kitchen, especially when they do it with smiles. Between the three of them they had the kitchen cleaned spotlessly in about five minutes flat. I was disappointed when they finished, and actually looked around to see if there was anything else for them to clean.

Well, two of them, at least. Edward wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. So in that counted, for something, at least.

"So, who's ready for dessert?" I asked, walking over to the freezer and peeking in. I sensed movement over my shoulder and saw Emmett and Jasper shaking their heads no. The fudge was _still_ liquid in the pan, and didn't look appetizing at all. I groaned silently to myself. There was no way were were going to talk Edward into eating that!

"Darlin, I am so full, I can't eat another bite right now. How about you and I challenge these fools to some moonlight beach volleyball and work our appetites back up a bit?"

Edward and Emmett agreed and headed out before us to the beach while I shot daggers at Jasper, sure he was trying to foil the show I'd been promised.

"Trust me Darlin'," he whispered as we walked outside behind the other two. "The fudge really only needs a few minutes, and Edward will eat much more if we work him out first. You'll definitely get what we promised this evening. I'd dare say no one is more eager to make sure you do than me."

With that he winked, hollered, whipped off his shirt and jumped off the deck onto the sand. I followed, keeping my shirt on but drawing from his excited energy. It was infectious. And hell, if I was going to have to be patient, at least I would get to see them work up a good sweat.

…

It didn't take long for Jasper and I to beat the other two, which came as a huge surprise to the three of them. I could hold my own on a volleyball court, thanks to endless summers on Florida sand. Jasper had serious skills and no pride about scoring the point. He was constantly setting me up to spike. And no matter how often we pulled it off, we kept taking Edward and Emmett by surprise.

We were all sweaty when Jasper served the winning point and then ran inside to get the fudge.

He came back out with a pitcher of cold Irish coffee and the fudge cut up in squares. Edward and Emmett pounced, finishing three squares of fudge each before I had managed to bite into one.

"It smells funny," I whispered to Jasper. There was a slight hint of chocolate, but it was a little sour too.

"All the more reason to eat outside, my dear," Jasper whispered back, pretending to twirl an imaginary mustache at me.

I spent a minute gearing up my courage to take a bite, drawing in the salty scents of the ocean and the post-volleyball boys in front of me. Concentrating on that, I bit in.

"It's good," I said, surprised. It didn't taste like real fudge, exactly, but it was much better than it smelled.

"You can always trust me to hook you up," Jasper said, handing me a perfectly blended coffee drink to wash it down, and then handing me another square of fudge.

I noticed the boys had almost polished off the plate, but I didn't think I could choke down any more food, so I hoped two squares would be enough for me.

"What now?" I whispered to Jasper while Emmett and Edward played chicken on a piece of driftwood that looked like a balance beam. It wasn't high off the ground but they were doggedly trying to push each other off. When Edward stumbled off the log after a good five minutes of push and pull, Emmett took advantage and tackled him to the ground.

They rolled over each other, attempting to win dominance, and though Edward managed to get the top position a time or two, Emmett's enormous size gave him a clear advantage.

"Say it!" Emmett yelled, pinning Edward to the sand. Edward just hoisted his hips, pushed Emmett off and flipped over before scrambling away.

I watched, forgetting to breathe when Emmett successfully slammed the crawling Edward back onto the ground. Edward's face was down on the sand, and Emmett's huge form was sprawled in a T across his back. Edward continued to attempt to buck him off, but with every second Emmett gained advantage by shifting his body so that soon he was covering Edward from top to toe. They were joined at the shoulders, the leg, the hips. Edward continued to try to move the mountain of muscle that held him down, but Emmett changed tactics.

Instead of pushing down on Edward, he rode the wave, moving up when Edward did, and letting him lead the dance back down. Eventually, Edward exhausted himself. Breathing loudly, his movement slowed and he went still.

"Say it," Emmett said, quietly now that he had successfully captured the beast.

Edward opened his mouth, and closed it again, resisting yet again.

"Say it," Emmett said, smiling gleefully.

When Edward shook his head, Emmett pushed his face further in the sand. And then, with no additional warning, opened his mouth and bit.

"Mother fucker!" Edward yelled, attempting to move his neck.

But Emmett kept his lips attached, sucking, and Jasper and I started to laugh.

"Just say it dude!" Jasper yelled, egging them on.

With a sigh, Edward shook his head, to the extent he could move it at all.

"Master Emmett, ruler of all," Edward mumbled while the rest of us laughed loud enough to cover the sounds of the sea.

"That's it sucker!" Emmett said, finally releasing his quarry and bouncing off of him with joy.

"Actually, you're the sucker. Edward's the suckee!" Jasper laughed, walking over and offering Edward a hand up.

I looked at the three of them, laughing now that the drama was done. They were pushing on each other, unwilling to let the game officially end. The bulges in their pants made it blatantly obvious that they were all really, really turned on.

But they couldn't possibly have been as turned on as me!


	6. Chapter 6

FFideas

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Disclaimer: This is polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

Summary: Bella thinks it's a joke when Rosalie and Alice call to say that a late spring blizzard has them stranded in NYC and they can't fly down for the Spring Break trip they've planned in Hilton Head SC. Now she's stuck alone with two boys she barely knows and Alice's rude brother.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not these boys or a beach house. SM, at this point, should really have both.

A/N: I like to be teased, hence the cliff hangers so far. If I leave you hanging it's only because I find it exciting and want you to come back and read again. I'm so grateful to those of you who are sending me reviews. I get a huge smile when they come in and my FF world busts into my real life.

Finally!

After what felt like a life time of waiting, Emmett was on his knees and all ready to show me how to get things done.

Since the freaky fudge had kicked in, we were all moving a little more slowly, and it was taking a little longer for the night to move along.

The boys had been fighting like special needs superheroes when we all felt the buzz kick in.

I began laughing uncontrollably. Belly grabbing, drool inducing, rolling on the ground hysteria. It felt like I was swimming in the ocean even though I was firmly planted on the sand.

My giggles got the guys going hard. Emmett dropped to his knees and crawled over to me to make sure I was ok. Even Edward moved to my spot on the beach to check it out. Jasper plopped down too and before I knew it we were all laying head to head and looking at the stars.

"I can write my name in them," said Edward, tracing his finger along like he was connecting celestial dots. "My whole name."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the Fourth?" Jasper sniggered. "Yeah, you'd need a whole solar system to fit all that shit. Is it a rule that for every name you have, you get a boat load of extra baggage?"

"I think so," I said, glancing at Edward from the corner of my eye. Either he didn't hear Jasper, or the space cake had really kicked in because he ignored us both and kept writing on the sky. "How many names do you have?" I asked.

"Just Jasper. That's all I need," Jasper whispered, looking at me with a sideways glance that offered way too much information for me to handle in my stoned state. "How about you?"

"Isabelle Marie Swan," I giggled. "That's three."

"I can count. Sounds perfect to me. Enough to be interesting, but far away from crazy," Jasper whispered, flicking a piece of hair away from my eye. Before he moved it, I hadn't even realized it was in my way, but as soon as it was gone I felt tremendously relieved. It was dangerous to think this scheming guy had any interest in white-knight rescuing me. The starry sky, his blue eyes and a whole bunch of magic shrooming through my system meant his attention was striking a dangerous chord. I needed to stop the world from spinning, figuratively and literally. It was time to cash in on my win from before dinner.

"So boys, it's cute how we're all lying head to head here, but I was promised a different kind of head. Can we get going?"

Emmett chuckled, Jasper laughed and even Edward giggled. Giggled. And I got what Jasper and Emmett were trying to do, because it was like he was finally here with the rest of us. In appreciative solidarity, I giggled too. It got us all going again.

Finally, Edward stood up first, and put out a hand to help me up from the ground. The sparks buzzed in my hand almost a brightly as the stars flashed in my eyes. Not because of the skin to skin contact, unfortunately, but because I got up too fast and my body rebelled. Immediately I flipped back over from the waist so that my head would be below my heart, and prayed that the wooziness would stay in my head so that the fudge and it's illicit contents would stay in my stomach.

"Woah, steady," Jasper said, moving behind me and putting a soft hand on my hair.

"I'm not a horse," I muttered, attempting to stand up again. Three deep breaths later and I could stay perpendicular to the ground.

"Let's go inside for this," said Emmett. "You're gonna want some lights, cuz I wouldn't want you to miss anything."

…

"Gay guys are exceptionally enthusiastic about giving blow jobs. When you present your dick for sucking, they act all excited. Girls act like it's a favor to you." Emmett was standing up on his knees in the center of the big sectional couch where we'd played Madden earlier that day. He was explaining that enthusiasm, noise and saliva were the most important things to take away from his demonstration.

"Oh my god! You could charge for a class like this," I said, five minutes later. "How to suck like a gay guy! My friends would totally pay for this. Everyone would pay for this. Let's put it on YouTube!"

"I'm not gay," Emmett said, breaking out of the pervy professorial tone he'd been using. "I just like to give people pleasure. And that's the most important thing."

"I think saliva's the most important thing," said Jasper. "It feels better if your mouth is hot and wet."

"Just don't spit on his dick," Edward said.

"Speak for yourself," Jasper said, rubbing his package which was pleasantly plumper than it had been before the conversation began.

"Fine, don't spit on my dick," snickered Edward.

_Noted, _I thought. And they all laughed. Which meant that I had actually said that out loud.

But I didn't have long to blush, because Emmett went back into pervy professorial mode and reclaimed the floor.

"I'm the teacher here," Emmett said.

"Lectures are overrated," said Jasper. "A demonstration is in order. Bella, wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded.

"My pleasure," Emmett said. He dropped off the chair and moved along the floor towards Jasper.

"Ah, I think you need to demonstrate on Edward so Bella can really see. Besides, you own him one for that hickey, don't ya' think?" Jasper asked.

Emmett turned on his knees and stared at the person sitting next to me. Edward was shaking his head no but moving a hand to his zipper which was pushed out with the pressure from his hidden column of steel. Clearly his body said yes, and that won out.

"Just don't spit on my dick," Edward repeated, opening his fly and releasing a stunningly pale, gorgeously uncut dick. I wanted to touch it, to see if it was a satiny as it looked, but I sat on my hands and resisted. I was getting a look at his dick far earlier than expected, thanks to Jasper's machinations. Edward looked spooked enough, and I didn't want to put him over the edge. And I wanted to keep the viewing party going.

Emmett nudged up to Edward and nosed his dick. He inhaled like it was the most delectable thing he'd ever smelled, and he looked like he just couldn't wait to get a taste.

Slowly, he pointed out his tongue and stuck the tip into the slit at the top, gathering the small bubble of cream that had gathered there and wiping it suggestively along his lips. It looked like he had lipgloss on, which was strangely hot, but as soon as he continued I could see it had a purpose too.

He unrolled his lips over the head of Edward's cock, using Edward's personal brand of lubricant to skim over the surface of the skin without really touching it. It drew out the anticipation and Edward responded by groaning and shifting his hips, trying to force more of his dick in.

"Uh Uh," Emmett taunted, bringing his head away to look in my direction. "There's a time and a place for the guy to drive the action, but the beginning of the experience is not that time. If they go for it then, you back off. Giving up control is your grand finale, and you want to save it for the end."

"Could you get on with this please?" Edward asked impatiently. Nodding, Jasper and I agreed.

"Fine, but I'm not sure Bella's really going to get this with just visuals," Emmett said, looking truly concerned for my educational take away.

"I'd be happy to narrate," Jasper said, unfolding his long legs to cross the room to the sofa where Edward and I were sitting. He came up behind me, leaning over my shoulder so he could see and whisper in my ear at the same time. This pushed me to within a foot of Edward and Emmett. In a five-thousand square foot house, all four of us were occupying about less than ten feet of space. It had my blood pressure going through the roof.

Without any further warning, Emmett turned back to Edward and swallowed his entire cock to the hilt. Edward's head shot back onto the top of the sofa, and his hands followed to fist in his hair. I couldn't help notice that the copper shadow that Emmett's lips were pressed against looked slightly darker in color because they were shaved so close to the skin.

Emmett's throat moved like an independent soldier waging a war against Edward's control, and winning if Edward's groans indicated success. Emmett was moaning right back at him, eventually pulling back up to circle the the now sopping wet tip with his tongue.

"That's why they call it a hummer," Jasper whispered in my ear. "Adding noise to your bag of tricks is key."

Emmett agreed with a symphony of sucking sounds that escalated right along with Edward's breathing. He was taking in deep gulps, while I could hardly afford the smallest inhale. I didn't want to move, for fear the display in front of me would then magically disappear. But that meant that Jasper was taking advantage of my frozen state. He moved even closer so that he was literally laying across my back. My skin prickled and my pores opened up and released tiny molecules of moisture in an effort to make room for his DNA.

My physical response was completely out of my control and I gave in and leaned back on Jasper, moving my head to the side to make plenty of room for his chin to rest on my shoulder.

Emmett swooped down and swallowed Edward deep once again, and now it was his turn not to breathe.

"Taking a guy in deep is really easy once you learn to open your throat. Just imagine a three dimensional cock fitting right in. Close your eyes and move forward gently. Take little tiny puffs of air in and out of your nose. Enjoy it. Let the power go right into your brain."

I sniffled noisily, attempting to take air in the way that Jasper was suggesting. All this did was send more of Jasper's essence directly from my nose through to my brain. He smelled like salt and cocoa, like the human version of a chocolate covered pretzel. Thinking of the look on Emmett's face when he had first come into contact with Edward's cock, I couldn't help but wonder if the delectable aroma covered every part of his body.

As it turned out, I wasn't meant to wait long to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

FFideas

Warning: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. Rated M for sure. There is boy on boy BJ action here, so if that bothers you please find something else to read. Like my other fic Wolf Tail, which only involves hetero anal sex. Snicker.

Disclaimer: SM owns the characters. I only own copies of the books.

Summary: Bella thinks it's a joke when Rosalie and Alice call to say that a late spring blizzard has them stranded in NYC and they can't fly down for the Spring Break trip they've planned in Hilton Head SC. Now she's stuck alone with two boys she barely knows and Alice's rude brother. Whatever will the four of them find to do?

Instead of forcing me to my knees, Jasper stood up above me and sat on the top of the couch, putting me at the perfect height for his reveal. Eager but embarrassed, I watched him open his fly slowly. When he finally pulled out his cock, I think somewhere I heard the angels sing because his cock was surely a divine design. I didn't have to work at all to gather saliva in my mouth because the drool was practically dripping off of my lips.

Edward was still enjoying the fuck out of Emmett's throat, but Emmett was eyeing Jasper like dessert he needed after his gourmet meal. I could understand that because he did indeed smell like chocolate. Everywhere. And his dick looked positively ice cream sundae edible, complete with a large cherry on top. I was eager to taste it, and remembering Emmett's earlier advice, I made sure to let that show.

Meeting Jasper's eyes, I leaned down to his engorged tip and lapped around the rosy helmet, twisting into the drop of pre-jack that had gathered in his slit.

Now I've given a few blow jobs before, as reluctant as the girls that Emmett described. But there was not one reluctant bone in my body right now. I was desperate to taste every bit of him, including the tiny bit of creamy filling that was bubbling up to say hello. I swooped down and stole a taste, eagerly gulping the sweet treat down. I was delighted to learn he was as delicious on the inside as he was everywhere else. Unfortunately, I swallowed his essence down too fast to employ Emmett's trick of coating my lips for a cock-long tease, so I was thrilled when a new droplet instantly appeared.

I slid my eyes away from Jasper and over to Emmett to see what he was up to.

Edward had grabbed onto his hair and was thrusting his hips up to meet Emmett's mouth. Emmett remained in place on his knees and just took what he offered with a wide mouth and wide eyes. I don't know how he kept his throat open but I remembered the breathing tip and couldn't wait to try it out. I waited, exploring Jasper's length while Emmett expertly worked Edward to completion. I didn't want Jasper to suffer but I couldn't take my eyes off of the two of them.

Emmett's hazel orbs glowed golden and his massive chest was rising and falling calmly despite the speeding dick that raced back and forth into his mouth. He was clearly a zen master of this art and I wanted to gobble up every bit of wisdom he had to offer, almost as much as I wanted to gobble up Edward's dick myself. As soon as Edward shuddered to a vocal finish, I brought my attention back to Jasper and dove right in.

With Jasper's natural lubricant glossing my lips, I skated down his dick, hinting at the wet warmth my mouth would ultimately offer. The lesson was paying off; I'd barely started and he was fisting his hands in the sofa. I wanted his hands in my hair because Edward and Emmett made it look even more exciting with the added element of visual submission, but it was too soon for that. It wouldn't do to give up the power until it was the right time. I sneaked a peek over at the other two and saw Emmett holding the base of Edward's dick in a circle. He was running his tongue around Edward's softening pillar, cleaning him up and enjoying every last drop.

Finished, the the big guy finally turned his attention to me.

"Grab his hands and hold them down!" Emmett said, voice rumbling like a bass right into my girly parts with that oh-so-simple suggestion.

Emmett was a bear. Literally his mountain sized paws could pin down any man, woman or beast. Me, not so much. I felt silly doing it, but still I took the advice and grabbed Jasper's tanned fingers. His hands were large in mine so I couldn't exactly force him to keep them at his sides but the reality of the situation paled in comparison to the symbolism of the act. Whatever it meant to him, holding his hands down forcefully made his pulse quicken. The blood that pumped through his body beat inside of me as I closed my lips around him and sucked him tightly towards his base. Every second I held him in my mouth brought us closer and closer to a kind of twisted synchronicity that had no place in the bizarre world where he drugged his friends and I requested blow job lessons from boys I'd known for only a few days.

But still.

Too impatient to wait any longer, I closed my mouth around him and dove right for the base of his cock. If he wasn't shaved smooth, I would have hit his pubes. I managed for about ten seconds before I gagged, choked and pulled off desperate for air. Like the chick that pulls too hard on the bong, I simply couldn't catch a break. With every hack, the sex appeal of the situation faded. Literally all three boys were trying not to laugh.

And I was trying not to cry.

In a shocking display of empathy, it was Edward who came to my rescue.

"I did the same thing the first time Emmett showed me," Edward said, casually palming his dick in his hand.

"Yeah well that's cuz I have a good two inches on Jasper," Emmett joked, winking at me.

"It's true," Jasper said, shrugging nonchalantly like he could care less about the comparison. As far as I was concerned, his cock was eight inches of perfection. More? Well, I could barely get my head around that, so there would be absolutely no way I would be able to get my mouth around it.

I took a slow inhalation of air, praying that my yoga practice could help get me calmed down. When the mortal embarrassment and the oxygen deprivation had passed, I finally caught my breath and processed the information the boys were sharing in a generous effort to make me feel better.

"You… you've done this too?" I asked Edward. He was so reserved, to the point of seeming selfish. I had a hard time imagining him giving himself in that way. Unless he really was gay? Emmett only said he wasn't but that didn't mean he spoke for all three of them.

"You're not the first person they've convinced to try Emmett's school of divine dick sucking," said Edward, punching the Emmett in the shoulder while rolling his eyes. "Of course, they had to drug me to get me to do it," he said. We all waited as the light dawned.

"You mother fuckers," he said, snickering. "I knew that fudge didn't taste right. But you owe me now. A blow job is only the beginning." Despite his words, I could see the gratitude that Jasper had promised clearly in Edward's eyes.

But more importantly, I could see the anticipation and the desire in Jasper's. Whether he was responding to Edward's words or the promise of my mouth didn't matter. I wanted to take him back into me, get back to the connected place where we had been before the coughing.

So without further ado, I sank my lips down around Jasper's cock and began again.

Slowly this time, I practiced Emmett's technique with my nose before I needed to do so. Unlike my previous pounce, I worked my way slowly down the yummy column of goodness, exploring every vein and ripple. I made out with the tip for what felt like forever, kissing it and fucking his slit with my tongue. As soon as I attempted to take his entire length into my mouth again, he gasped with pleasure and jerked his hips off the couch, attempting to throw my hands from his in the process.

I felt Emmett come in behind me, surrounding me with his huge form, including the long thick dick that felt solid against the small of my back. His scent was nothing like Jasper's; not a hint of chocolatey goodness to be found. Instead he smelled like seagrass and firewood and it heated me up and comforted me all at the very same time.

Leaning around me, he covered my hands, hence Jasper's as well. This brought a moan from Jasper that vibrated through his entire body and straight into my throat, catching me a bit off guard. Trying not to panic, I remembered Edward's comment from earlier and looked see what he was doing. One had was palming his cock, and the other had sneaked over to join with the three of us.

I sat and stared at our four hands piled together, and prayed that this was just the beginning of this connection.

Emmett snuck his hand from the pile and brought it too my throat.

"Open to him baby girl. You want him inside you. I know you do. If you can keep your mind on that your throat will cooperate," Emmett whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

I shivered and thought about his words and his touch. He was pressing gently on the center of my neck, encouraging me to relax. Huge fingers ran delicately over my skin, melting me, and Jasper sunk in even further.

"You've got it, Bella," whispered Edward encouragingly.

Jasper's eyes were on fire, throwing sparks at my way that communicated the heat that was burning between us. There was nothing he needed to say. I was eager to drink him in ever further, but I just didn't think I could do it.

"You do," Emmett confirmed. "You are so hot and you've got this, now take tiny sips of air, and pretend to swallow them down."

I started to pull away to argue. Jasper's cock was growing every second. It was filling my mouth and my throat and seemed to be planning a campaign to conquer my lungs next. There was no room to swallow anything along with it. There was no place for even a molecule of oxygen to go.

"Relax Bellarina, you're not actually taking the air in, but when you gulp it in you move your muscles around him in your throat, just like you would if he was fucking your sweet pussy. Doesn't that feel good?"

At the suggestion I groaned around Jasper and let him push even further in and I fucked my throat on his dick. The motion set the cushions on the couch moving together, connecting us all to the rhythm that I was rocking to take Jasper to completion.

If my throat was my pussy then my lips were my clit. Every time my bottom lip got smacked between the base of his cock and his balls, I felt it immediately down below. I rearranged my feet on the couch and started rocking my core against my heel. It worked the mental imagery had me going even harder on Jasper.

Knowing I couldn't wait much longer to let go, and wanting Jasper to get off when I did, I snuck his hands out from below the others and gripped them on my head, hard, letting Jasper know exactly what I wanted him to do.

His lust was erupting like a volcano, and every bit of his body had proof of the molten lava that was ready to erupt. His cheeks were flushed, his hands were sweaty and his dick pistoning in and out of my mouth so quickly I should have been afraid for my teeth.

But I wasn't. He and I were completely in sync in that moment. Edward and Emmett faded into the background and I focused one thousand percent on the blue eyed god in front of me.

Without breaking eye contact, we moved faster and faster to completion.

I could sense him holding off and I wanted him to let go, convinced that his orgasm would bring the same reaction in me. But he wasn't willing to chance it. Just when he was about to blow, he gripped my head tighter with one hand and dropped the other to my clit, maneuvering the tiny button with his thumb.

In a fist, his other fingers pushed against the soaked fabric of my pants, rubbing the seam right up against my button. It was the magic motion and it pressed off a nuclear reaction that had me bobbing and weaving and gurgling on his cock. As the swirls took over my body and brain, I gulped down the eruption, getting every little drop.

When I had sucked him dry and cleaned him off, he slid down on the couch and gave me the kiss of my life. While I had definitely learned to breath while giving a blow job, that definitely took my breath away.

A/N: Emmett has been patiently watching and teaching. Who do you think should have to get him off? Bella, Edward or Jasper? Vote via review, and let me know why if you get a second. All votes in by Monday will be counted, and majority will rule to decide who gets to swallow Emmett's ten inches down. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Warning: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not these boys or a beach house. SM, at this point, should really have both.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who gave input on line. I incorporated as much of the feedback as possible and I hope you like the results. Enjoy!

Emmett had held off his own orgasm til we all came back to earth and then he'd demanded payback from the two boys. Despite his lesson on the power of giving, he immediately took control. He'd forced Edward and Jasper to their knees and stood between them. Putting one huge hand on each of their heads, he forced their mouths together so that they were french kissing each other over the tip of his cock. I don't know how he stopped from coming when they did that. The visual stimulation alone set me off again. But Emmett had ridden the edge hard, maneuvering the other two so that he built up and backed off over and over again. He pulled on copper locks, forcing Edward to crawl between his legs. Leaning back but still facing front, Edward worked his tongue up and down Emmett's crack.

"That's it buddy, fuck my hole hard with your tongue," Emmett said, turning all three of them a quarter turn to the left so that I had a perfect side view. "Show Bella how it's done." Emmett jammed Edward's forehead against the top of his ass forcing a connection that allowed enough room for me to watch what Edward was doing. He was licking Emmett's ass like it was the last summer, and giving Emmett a great deal of obvious joy in the process.

Emmett's sexual control was impressive and so at odds with the goofy, impulsive childish guy I'd seen most of the time that we'd been here. Based on conversations, I'd figured Jasper ran the show here, with Edward second in command. But there was no doubt that this was a practiced routine and Emmett was definitely the director.

With Edward slurping at his ass, Emmett forced Jasper to swallow his ten inch cock to the bone. He shoved in at least ten times before his balls drew up like they were finally going to come.

"Stop," I'd said, rising and pushing Jasper out of the way.

Shocked but pleased, Emmett nodded and smiled at me. I got on my knees and opened my mouth as far as it could go, pleasantly surprised when I was able to take him most of the way down. Deep throating him was impossible, but I put his hands in my hair, sucked in my cheeks and swallowed as tightly as possible. Within seconds he had shot his load, complimenting my fast absorption of the information he'd generously shared.

I woke up choking, the bright lights out the window indicating mid-day. My throat burned like someone had driven down there and detonated a truck full of explosives and the single sip left in the water bottle by my bed didn't help at all.

Whisking off the covers, I literally fell out of bed in a rush to get to the bathroom and heard a loud "oouf" when I stumbled on the carpeted floor.

"Oww, watch the stomach," groaned Jasper.

"Sorry!" I coughed out, moving quickly past him to fill my water bottle up. When I came out of the en suite he was sitting up in a pile of pillows and blankets looking adorably mussed up. Blond curls folded into crusty eyes that blared blue even at half mast. His black boxer briefs did nothing to hide the fact that his dick was most definitely awake. I blushed and averted my eyes, which was really ridiculous considering the night we'd had.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked. We'd all fallen asleep in various positions on the couch and I'd left to find my own bed around sunrise.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone and freak out," Jasper said, reaching a tanned arm back to rub at the back of his head. His muscles bulged with the movement, highlighting the tattoo banding around his upper arm. "And I didn't want you to wake up in bed with me and freak out, either, so…."

I nodded. I had no idea what to say to that. He was right - and it was kind of disturbing how clearly he saw me.

"Yeah, um, thanks for that," I said, searching desperately around the room for an out. I needed to get my thoughts in order before he saw any other truths I was not ready to share.

"I, uh, think I need a run to get over this hangover," I said, glancing desperately at the door.

"All right. I'll make some pancakes, and we can have breakfast when you get back," he said.

I nodded and grabbed my Asics, grateful that I'd slept in my yoga gear from yesterday. It was beyond time to change my clothes, but now was not the time. Escaping his seemingly omniscient stare was top priority.

I escaped out of the double doors that led to the deck, effectively avoiding any comparably awkward incidents with Emmett and Edward before my head was in order.

Abandoning my sneakers on the deck, I chose to run barefoot on the sand because it allowed for a quicker escape. I sprinted over the hot sand and made my way down to the water line. It was a quiet beach and this was not the busy season, and I relished the fact that my footprints were the only ones heading down to the water line.

As soon as I got to the packed wet sand I slowed my pace to a more maintainable clip. The beach was empty save for two bike tracks that followed the path of the water around the bend. A few sandpipers hopped ahead of me, flittering down to the foamy surf only to lift away when my bare feet came too close. It felt like they wanted me to follow them, but changed their little tiny minds as soon as I got too close.

Sort of like the way my thoughts were shifting from Edward. For two years, I'd crushed him hard and he'd ignored me completely. Now here we were, forced together by Mother Nature and fate and I couldn't get my mind off of Emmett's monster cock or Jasper's kisses. I'd deliberately kept my mouth from Edward last night because I wanted our first contact to be because of actual chemistry instead of contrived circumstance. Now I felt pretty stupid, because in the sober light of day, I had no idea how to pull that off.

A/N: So who's up for another vote via review? Let me know who you think Bella should hook up with first when it's just two of them alone. (Don't worry… there will be plenty more orgy-esque action but I'm feeling the need to create some sexy drama for this crazy crew.)


	9. Chapter 9

FFideas

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Disclaimer: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

Summary: Bella thinks it's a joke when Rosalie and Alice call to say that a late spring blizzard has them stranded in NYC and they can't fly down for the Spring Break trip they've planned in Hilton Head SC. Now she's stuck alone with two boys she barely knows and Alice's rude brother.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not these boys or a beach house. SM, at this point, should really have both.

I never thought my face could actually turn the color of Apple Jacks, but that's exactly what happened when I came across Edward in the kitchen. At least I'd had the foresight to clean up after my run. A high pony and strapless romper were perfect for an afternoon sunning on the beach. A little lip gloss and light mascara finished off a naturally, glamourous look, or so I hoped.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper? " I asked, sitting down across from him with a bowl and a spoon.

"Looking for a tattoo place in town," Edward muttered, keeping his eyes focused intently on pale red circles floating in milk.

I grabbed the cereal from him and poured it in the bowl. I usually stayed away from this type of nutritionally void fare, but he was the host, and it was out. Looking for breakfast alternatives seemed like a big waste of the first time we'd had alone. and it was a tiny bonding experience,

"Why?" I asked again, spooning up a bunch of the bright red o's and holding them to my mouth until he raised his eyes to me.

Once he looked, I slowly passed the cereal spoon over my lips, keeping it there while I drew the crunchy sweetness into my mouth. I held it til it melted and then silently swallowed it down. The entire process took way longer than necessary, but it did work to keep his attention on my mouth. Slowly, so as not to spook his eyes to distraction, I put my spoon in my bowl and scooped another serving.

I managed to hold his attention for another bite, but I still didn't have an answer to my question.

"Are they getting tattoos?" I tried again.

"No," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "Jasper wants to get his nipple pierced on ecstasy, so they went to check out the place that had the best scene."

"So I guess he's not going to keep his surprise for tonight a surprise," I pondered, praying I wasn't giving something away.

"I asked him not to," Edward said. "I don't want that kind of surprise again with you here."

I looked down to hide the feeling of pain that really didn't belong in my eyes. His comment didn't sound like an insult necessarily, but it felt like one. "Sorry, I guess I should have told you," I mumbled, embarrassed that I had gone agains my own instinct to warn him about the shrooms.

"Nah, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that what happened last night - well - it's something I like to keep private. Jasper and Emmett have a different attitude," he explained.

Nodding, I focused intently on my cereal. Clearly he had done stuff like that often enough with the other two boys. I was the part of the equation that didn't belong.

"If it makes you feel better, it's not like you touched me," I said, blushing the color of the Apple Jack-infused milk that remained in my bowl.

"I remember what happened, Bella," he said tersely, running a frustrated hand through his messy copper hair. "I just don't want things to go any further down that road again." Yes, he was definitely saying he didn't want me involved. My heart jerked a little at the three way loss.

"Listen, I shouldn't even be here," I said. "I'll just book a flight home and catch up with Alice back at school." I started to get up from the table but he grabbed my arm before I could get very far. My skin burned where he touched it. We both stared at the connection and I wondered if he felt it too.

"No," he said, loud enough to make me jump. "I'm not saying this right at all." He pinched the bridge of his nose, took a few deep breaths and continued, "Look, if you leave, Jasper and Emmett will kill me. Really. But I'm not myself when they sneak stuff up on me, and I'm not comfortable being that open with you yet. Would you believe me if I said it wasn't you, it was all me?"

I rolled my eyes at the cliche, feeling even worse after his lame attempt to comfort me.

"Look, I know what it sounds like, but it's true. If they keep sneaking things into my system while you are around I will never get comfortable with you."

"So you want to?" I asked hopefully. "Get comfortable with me, I mean?" I swallowed over the word comfortable, which was easily the most bizarre replacement word possibility for the pervy shit that had gone down last night.

"Yeah," he said with a sideways grin. "They love you, and Alice does too, which means I need to get used to you being around. So can you let me?"

"Sure," I nodded. "What do I have to do?" I was trying not to get too excited about this, but I thought in the strange brain of Edward Cullen this declaration of interest was close to a compliment.

"Nothing. Just do your thing," he shrugged sheepishly. "And know you're very welcome here. It just takes me a while to trust new people. But I'll come around."

Flat on my stomach, I stared at the sea hoping the slow roll of the waves could provide more insight into Edward. I'd left Edward in the kitchen on his own, figuring that space was required for catching his attention. But I was working hard to get it as I set up for some horizontal time on the deck in the sun.

Setting the beach chaise so that it was right in front of the French Doors where he sat, I slowly peeled off my romper. I slithered down onto the chair so that the swell of my ass, perfectly set off by a black lizard bikini that covered little was right in his view. Laying down, I wound a hand backwards to undo my bikini top. With the sides laying down on the chaise, I promptly fell asleep in the sun.

Strong hands woke me, slathering my back with cold sunscreen. It felt so good I moaned my thanks. Unfortunately, in my wishful-thinking, partial-dreaming state, I also mumbled Edward's name with words of thanks.

"Yeah right, Darlin'," Jasper said, climbing up onto my ass. "Edward doesn't have anyone's back but his own."

I nodded sleepily. I was beginning to realize that.

"But I'm always lookin' out for you, so relax, 'kay?"

He dug deep circles in muscles I didn't even know were tense, covering the better part of my back all at once with long fingers that magically walked the line between pain and perfect pressure. He knew exactly when his touch became too strong, but he'd keep it going for just an extra minute before backing off. The combination heat of the hurt layered with the soothing strokes and reached every cell in my body, even the parts not in any kind of contact with his hands. My hips started rolling and in seconds Jasper had dropped the massage facade and had spread his entire body over mine.

Trapping me beneath him, he moved his fingers from my back to the sides of my slightly sunburned breasts, making me buck up into the hard rod leaning against my ass. He reached his hands in front til he found my nipples, naked under my open top. Stroking, squeezing, pinching, he brought that pleasure pain ratio back up so high that I pulled my chest up to get away from his touch.

This only gave him more room to work. With one hand he managed to pinch both of my nipples, using his thumb and forefinger and pinky and ringer respectively. His fuck-you finger was pressing a pattern into the skin in between. At my sigh he tightened his grip til my little points felt swollen to twice their size. And then he tightened yet again.

My ass pressed up with enough pressure to move him over my body, and on one particularly high thrust, he used his free hand to release himself from his shorts.

Now I could feel the heat of his cock through the very thin skin of my bathing suit. He was rocking it up and down my crack, pushing the fabric tighter in with every pass. Moving it around with his dick, he had it pulling higher til it spread my pussy lips and went straight up between my ass cheeks. This put an almost unbearable pressure on my clit, so I pressed down towards the chair to get more friction.

Jasper interpreted my movement as an effort to get my bottoms off, so with his still free hand, he complied. Dipping his dick down to my pussy, he provided a hard surface and I ground away. He was still on the outside of my lips. I straddled him with my core, loving the way he was splitting me open on the outside.

Finally he let go of my nipples, and I screamed loudly as the blood rushed back to them. Falling forward on the lounger, I rubbed against the slippery fabric hoping for relief from the pain that truthfully, I loved.

"Bella, I want to fuck you now," Jasper said, kissing up my neck and drawing circles around the shell of my ear. The sweetness of the kisses made me shiver in a way that should have been totally at odds with his words. But they were not. This was the spell this strange guy had on me; he had me captured and talked about a fucking, in public no less. And I got the kind of butterflies I'd only felt before with my high school love. How on earth was I supposed to make sense of that?

"Don't think about it. Please," he whispered. "Just do what your body wants to do."

With that he dipped his stick just slightly inside of me, drawing the moisture up along my crack. With little stabs he continued pushing the sticky fluid further til I was coated, and then his dick began to glide. Up and down he lit feelings of want in places I had never felt desire. On each down pass, he got a little braver and when he dared to stab my secret star with the very tip of his dick I gasped. It hurt the teeny, tiniest bit but it felt so fucking good. With just that hint, I started coming immediately.

"Yes, fuck me, please," I ground through the waves that wracked my body.

"Brace yourself," he whispered. I pushed up a little on my arms as he yanked my hips from behind and sunk his cock into me so hard and so far I imagined it coming out the other side. He put one hand on my hair, using my ponytail like reigns, and began pounding into me so hard my orgasm began again immediately.

As the moans escaped my mouth, he worked his hand in from the side. Drawing a finger through the fluid still gathered between my cheeks, he plunged his thumb into my hole in the back. And I howled in pleasure like a wolf losing it's mind, continuing to ride waves of pleasure til Jasper froze behind me with his own finish.

Collapsing after his orgasm, Jasper maneuvered us on the narrow chaise so that he could pull me down on my side.

We snuggled together, the intense sweaty heat from our bodies beginning to cool in beach air.

"See, I told you I had your back," he huffed, still trying to catch up with his breath.

I giggled, still riding the physical memories of his cock and his thumb. I could still feel him and it was delicious.

"No really," he said, lifting a hand to point at the second floor of the house. On a small triangle of a balcony I'd never noticed before sat Edward. Staring at us. Unhappily.

A/N: So is Edward jealous of Jasper or Bella? Who do you think he really wants to fuck? Please vote via review.

It's been whispered that stories like this one may be taken down from FF. I will be finding an alternative home for 4x4 so that we can all see this story to it's satisfying conclusion. Posting will be back to every 2 − 3 days again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to you all for the reads and reviews. Thanks all for your feedback on where to post to if needed. I am still exploring a back up home but will keep posting here as long as it is possible to do so.

Rating: M

WARNING: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Mayer; pervy plot belongs to me.

Edward had disappeared. Just taken off in the Jeep that his family kept on the property for years. Jasper had taken off to hunt for him in the truck they'd driven down in. At first I'd entertained the wildly wonderful idea that he so upset about seeing Jasper and I together because he liked me. But it only took a few minutes for Emmett to disabuse me of that fantasy.

"It's Jasper," Emmett said cautiously, looking around like someone might overhear him sharing too much.

As if. He and I were stranded with both cars gone and he'd brought a couple beers out onto the back deck. He was rolling joints and watching the light fully fade from the sky when I found him after a quick shower and a few minutes to get my shit together mentally.

I sank down into one of the chair around and accepted the perfectly rolled white tube with it's glowing tip. After two very welcomed inhales I went to pass it back to Emmett but he shook his head.

"You keep going on that one. I need one all for me," he said, lighting up another J that was twice the size.

We sat smoking in silence for a few minutes. I'd grown to like Emmett over these past few days. It wasn't just the BJ lessons; he was fun, and sensitive and provided an odd grounding to the other two boys that I would have never figured out if I hadn't gotten stuck down here with them. It certainly wasn't obvious on day one when he was tossing furniture around, but the salt air had mellowed him.

"Why would Edward care if Jasper and I were fooling around?" I asked.

"It's complicated," Emmett sighed. It was a funny sound coming from such a big guy which made it all the more poignant.

"Edward has been spied on before. It's one of the reasons he was so skittish last night. He doesn't like anyone knowing his business and he's been burned, badly. There was a YouTube incident in prep that he still doesn't like to talk about. So for you and Jasper to do that out in the open struck a nerve."

"But it was Jasper's idea," I whined.

"I could see that," Emmett said.

"You were watching too?" I gasped.

"Hell yes!" He reached out and picked up my hand, folded it into a fist and gave it a bump. "That shit was off the hook. I'm still hard."

I blushed, ridiculously, considering a) I had been fully aware of the very public aspect of our affection and b) I had give the guy a monster blow job and watched him get his ass licked just the night before. There was no room left in our mutually shared experiences for modesty. But still.

The idea of Emmett watching bumped the vibrations that still pulsed in my well-used pussy. The thought of his jumbo cock filling just because of what Jasper and I did together was enough to make me want to rewind the day and bring him in to play. Funny how I didn't think about Edward in exactly the same way.

How come the idea of Edward watching made me feel upset but the idea of Emmett watching turned me on?

"What's going on in that mind of yours Bellarina? I can literally hear wheels spinning," Emmett asked, taking a long drag on the joint.

I mimicked his action, holding the smoke in seemingly forever to buy myself some time. When I finally let it go, the cloud burst from my lungs pulling every question in my mind right along.

"Why would Jasper do that if he knew it would upset Edward? Why does Edward care? What happened to him to make him so skittish? Why would Jasper use me like that?"

The first questions were most important to me before I asked them, but that last question - the one that had surprised me - made me feel the most sad.

Emmett just looked at me and shook his head.

"Is he using me? Oh my god. I am just an extra toy in some strange game you all are playing aren't I?" Feeling the light dawn, I pushed to get up from the table. For the second time that day I was ready to hop the first flight off of Hilton Head Island never to return.

And, for the second time that day, a hand reached out to grab my wrist to keep me in place.

"Don't go," Emmet said in that voice he'd adopted last night; the one that had made Jasper and Edward start sucking his cock in tandem. Now that the voice was directed at me, I understood why they had submitted to him instantly. I was ready to drop to my knees and do the same. But one look from him told me that that wasn't what he wanted.

"You are not a toy. There is no malicious intent here - for any of us. But what about you? What are you after? Playtime? Or Edward?"

"Why not Jasper? Or you?" I asked, again stalling for time. Odd as it was, I knew I could trust Emmett. He was like a big brother - a step-brother perhaps, considering all the dirty things I wanted to do with him - an older, wiser provider of advice and comfort that somehow went well with his larger than life goofiness.

"I know how you feel about me, sweetheart. We are gonna have as much fun together as you can handle, but there's nothing more and I think we both know it. Right?"

I nodded.

"But Jasper, that I can see. Your personalities are complimentary. Where as you and Edward may be too much alike."

"I wouldn't know. Edward doesn't even talk to me. Like at all. And Jasper…." I trailed off.

"Jasper does a lot more than talk," Emmett said with a wink.

"Yes, he manipulates me. And Edward too!" I argued.

"But there are good and bad manipulations. And I can tell you that Jasper is truly on the side of good." Emmett asked.

"How can you say that? Jasper tricked Edward into taking drugs! And Edward - who mysteriously does seem to be fine with that under ordinary circumstances - was only pissed about it because I was there and he did things he didn't want to do in front of me!

"But things he admitted that he wanted to do, right?" Emmett said, defending the twisted cowboy and who was one of his best friends.

"Ugh. Yes, but that's so not that point!" I attempted to stay focused on my anger, but Emmett got all glassy eyed clearly remembering exactly which things Edward had done. His sexy memories were contagious, and I squirmed in my panties too.

"It's not all about the physical with Jasper, though he is good at that too," Emmett laughed, obviously adjusting himself and in the process drawing my eyes down to his semi-hard dick.

How come guys could just do that? I felt all squishy and squirmy down there too but I'd have to dig in deep to get any relief but which was hardly ok to do.

"I can help you manipulate that if you want," Emmett said, and I blushed. It amazed me that I was even considering that, given that Jasper was out chasing Edward based on other illicit sex acts.

"No! Stop distracting me with sex. You haven't answered any of my questions."

"Kay. Take a walk with me. It'll make me keep my hands to myself," he said, smiling with all his teeth.

We got up and Emmett dragged his joint all the way down to his fingers with a single breath and tossed it to the sand. His lung power was impressive, but it didn't surprise me the way it would have before seeing him do his magic last night. We jumped off the deck and I offered him my half finished silly stick, which he took and started waving around like a pointer.

"Jasper - he's like everybody's id. He figures out all the things you secretly want to do, and then he finds a way to get you to do them. And, because he actually is really one of the good guys, he does it for you. Which is why you are so confused right now. He's a white knight, and Edward? Edward is still getting rescued. He was literally drowning before he met Jasper - literally suicidal."

"So the sullen Cullen thing isn't, like an act?" My eyes went wide. It never occurred to me that there might be real angst in that fuck hot head.

Emmett shook his head angrily. "His parents are fuck ups and never gave him the time of day because they are the two most shallow people I have ever had the displeasure to know. And, while I know it's hard to believe now, growing up he was a lanky, awkward, acne-covered red head with crazy as fuck hair that only looked normal if he had a buzz cut, which did terrible things for his ears. Needless to say he didn't fit in with their picture perfect country club crowd," Emmett said, stopping finally to take a breath.

I opened my mouth to get a word in edgewise but he wasn't nearly done yet.

"He went from glunk to god in one summer and when he went back to school he let the first girl who tried sink serious claws into him because he was so grateful for the attention. Unfortunately, he picked the who went all Domme on his ass and secretly videotaped the whole thing. She broke him down til he would do anything she said. He agreed to let her peg him, among other things, and she tied him up, blind folded him, and video taped him taking it up the ass by her brother."

I gasped. "Who on earth?"

"Her name was Jane, and his name was Alec, and to say they were sick fucks doesn't even cover it. There are restraining orders and law suits involved but every once in a while a video still turns up on YouTube."

"I honestly had no idea," I said, shaking my head in order to hold back tears on Edward's behalf. No wonder he didn't trust me, or even talk to me. "I can't believe Alice never said anything…."

"She may be chatty but's she's loyal as shit. She handled all of the legal stuff herself so that their parents didn't have to know about it."

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you've popped into what must seem like a twisted circus show, and I am trying to get you to stay so that we can keep on having fun. Edward will never tell you this, and I really think you need to know."

"Won't he be pissed that you told me? Why do you guys always make decisions for him? And how could have forced his head down last night if you knew what he'd already gone through?"

"Look, Jane may have been truly fucked up, but her instincts about what Edward wanted were right on. He needs to have the people he loves tell him what to do. His parents never did, and with everything he's been through, he can barely hold it together just to make it through each day. When he met Jasper, he was literally suicidal. They roomed together freshman year and Edward was miserable and never left the dorm room til one of the video's surfaced on YouTube and people started coming around to check him out. Jasper and I came home from a late class one night to find Edward dangling from the ceiling from a noose he made from a belt. We are not fucking around. Jasper literally nursed him back to health physically and mentally, and I just found my way in there too. We may fuck around, but we do not fuck around with Edward. So if Jasper said he had your back, he did. And Edward's too."

I didn't know what to say to this extraordinary long speech. As I digested the details of Emmett's reveal, one thing became increasingly clear.

"Are you telling me that if I want Edward, I need to be prepared to…" Ugh. I stopped, stumbling on the words. "Tell him what to do?" I finished with a gulp.

"That's putting it mildly, but it's the sure as shit truth. Want me to give you a lesson on that too?"

A/N: Oh no! Please forgive me for a bit of plot. More sex coming in 48 hours or less. These guys just needed their story told so we could continue to see them in the right light.

So…. Vote in the reviews: Bella get's a lesson on how to be a Domme. Should she top Emmett, or should Emmett top her?


	11. Chapter 11

FFideas

A/N: Thanks to you all for the reads and reviews. Thanks all for your feedback on where to post to if needed. I am still exploring a back up home but will keep posting here as long as it is possible to do so.

Rating: M

WARNING: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs. And still a really good time.

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Mayer; pervy plot belongs to me.

A/N: And the votes are in. I have tried to take any and all opinions into account. I hope you like!

"Try again Bella. Focus," Emmett growled.

"Why am I getting harshed on? I'm the one in charge," I grumbled.

"No you're not. You haven't figured this out at all. I don't know if I can help you like this," Emmett said, rattling the cuffs that had him suspended from the curtain rod above the sliding glass door in my room.

"Um, don't let this stroke your ego or anything, but it's pretty hard for me to listen to you when you look like that," I said, slurping up a tiny bit of drool that leaked from my eye.

"I'm pretty hard myself," he said, attempting to gesture at the stiff ten inch pole that stood up from the cock ring he'd ordered me use on him.

I'd had no problem clicking him into the cuffs. And having them strung over the bar meant I had unfettered access to both his front and backsides. The view was excellent, and it gave me more than a little thrill to have this incredibly strong guy at my mercy.

"What do I want?" Emmett asked me for the fourth time.

How was I supposed to know? Staring at his hard cock, I felt inspired and sank down on my knees, swallowing as much of his plum colored cock as I could in one fell swoop.

"Noooo," Emmett groaned, leaning back to pull his pelvis away from my mouth.

"I thought all guys want that? And you did say last night that it was a power play, right?"

Emmett regarded me with eyes I didn't understand.

"Yes, but Domme'ing someone goes beyond taking power from them. Figure out what they want, give it to them in a way that completely exceeds their expectation. That binds them to you. Pretty much any guy on the planet will let you tie him up if you offer to give him head. But Edward's needs are more in his head. As are mine right now. So what do I want?"

I considered Emmett, and the way he had touched his friends last night. They were all hard muscles, practically wrestling as they had sex. whicht wasn't a sensation I could easily recreate. My hands on Emmett's muscles wouldn't feel much stronger than a bee's wings. Looking around the room, I spied something that I could sting him with and went over to pull the belt out from the loops of my jeans.

Proudly showing him the belt, I offered no warning when I smacked it against his ass. He flinched slightly, which I took as a good sign so I kept flipping the brown braided belt against him and admiring the stripes.

Within a minute he began to look bored.

"I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?" I asked.

"Well, you look frickin' hot, so that's one thing you've got down," Emmett said with a cheeky grin. I blushed at his compliment. He may have been the one bound but he was still the one in control. I was ready to whimper because I could sense his disappointment and I didn't have any idea how to make it right.

"There is more to this than physical sensation. Especially with Edward."

I threw down the belt, huffing in frustration.

"You can do this Bellerina. Shit, you've turned what I thought was a doomed weekend into the hottest twenty-four hours of my life. Find the fantasy. It's the mental engagement that drives everything, especially in a consensual power exchange."

"Is that what you and Jasper have with Edward?" I asked. It would explain the strange permission Jasper had spoken of the night before.

"We did," Emmett nodded. "But he came at us today with a modified list of things he would not do."

"Because of me," I said sadly, wondering why I was bothering at all.

But Emmett surprised me by smiling gregariously, his buoyant personality impossible to contain though he was tied down.

"You don't understand how huge that is. Edward is willing to engage with you around. He hasn't kissed or touched a girl since Jane, and while he put the kibosh on slipping him ecstasy tonight, he also said he'd be willing to drop if we did. Get into his head and his bed when he's all open from the drug and he might find that he likes having you there. But you have to be able to give him what he needs."

"What is that?" I asked asked, feeling better about things.

"I only know what he needs from me," Emmett said, jutting his still hard cock up towards me.

"Well, I can't exactly give him that," I said. But it gave me an idea. Thinking back on what Edward had given to Emmett was a titillating trip down memory lane in every way. In an instant my clit and my nips pointed directly at Emmett and I followed their lead. Inches from him, I lowered my romper, took off my bikini top, and stood right in front of him in just my thong. The pace of his breathing increased and his cock bumped against the ring around the base like a cage it wanted to break.

But I felt in charge now, and that was not in the new plan. I stood on tiptoe, stopping millimeters from where we both wanted me to land. With my lips near his nipple, I raised my eyes to his and held the moment. Electrons and neurons bounced between us, linking my lips to his skin though we were not touching yet. Sweat popped on his collar bone, which stood almost delicately away from the granite muscles that lumped across his chest in the very best way. Finally leaning in, I licked the drop up with my tongue, flicking my way down and around his left nipple. It pebbled so tightly I couldn't resist opening my mouth and snapping my teeth down hard.

"God, that's more like it," Emmett groaned, dancing a bit on his toes in an attempt to pull away from my evil bite. I didn't let him go. Instead, I grabbed his right nipple and pinched it between my fingers, using my nail in the same way I used to my teeth. I finished with his right nipple quickly and headed north, stroking my nails along the cords of his neck, leaving little finger-made hickies in a trail til I got to his Adam's apple and pressed in, gathering more of his power when he fought just a tiny bit to breathe.

His mouth gulped open like a fish and all four of my fingers dove in. I dragged them out one by one til my pointer was left alone and I let him suck it the way he had sucked off Edward last night.

When I was good and ready, I brought my left hand down to his dick, touching it for the very first time. It was eggplant purple, as big as the bulbous fruit. I considered turning around and bending at the waist and forcing him into fucking me with it, but I resisted. Emmett would chastise me again for doing such an obvious thing.

Instead I pulled out of his mouth and brought my hands down together at the base of his dick. I walked my wet finger to that soft place behind his pendulous balls and pressed on the smooth skin. My finger marched backwards to his entrance and rolled the spit around a little bit, knocking on the door. His hole fluttered with permission and so I circled slowly, working my way in. Graciously Emmett accepted my finger into his body, pushing himself back to take more than I wanted to give. Pulling all the way out, I yanked the cock ring off while shoving two fingers in.

The glass in the window shook with the volume of Emmett's scream. His warm come landed all over me, officially christening me as a Domme.

"So I got it?" I asked, scooping up his released and brushing a bit on to his lips.

"You are a quick, quick study Bellarina and that was just right for me. But if you want to learn to handle Edward, you need another lesson. And this time, I top. You game?"

A/N: Does she or doesn't she? Hmmmmmm. Reply and let me know what you think. Cheers!

6


	12. Chapter 12

FFideas

A/N: Thanks to you all for the reads and reviews, and especially for the new folks who have come on board. Forgive me for not posting this sooner, but I knew it was going to be a very busy June. I've got lots more in the chute. So enjoy this little tryst, and please take a second to review and let me know what you think. xoox

Rating: M

WARNING: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent. But oh so worth the read.

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Mayer; pervy plot belongs to me.

I rolled my wrists in the tight scarves he'd tied around them. The pressure felt exquisite and so very right. Topping Emmett had been exciting; especially because it had allowed me all the time in the world to drool over the sight of his ten inch cock. In my current state of submission, I could see nothing besides the red of the scarf on my eyes.

As soon as he blindfolded me, he'd gone all attack dog on my nipples. It sounds crazy but it was so friggin sexy. The man could pinch and bite like a maniac and my body just ate it up. He played me like a cello. I came without a touch to anything down below.

Now I was flipped over and with every single breath I could still feel the effect he'd had on my perky nubs. They felt scorched, sunburned, raw, and I relished every scratchy turn on the cotton spread because it reignited the heat.

And now he was draped over my body, engulfing me. The ten most impressive inches of him rested in my crack as he sat on top of my ass. The pose was reminiscent of the scorching sex Jasper and I shared earlier on the deck. But this time I was bound and at his mercy, and not quite such a willing participant.

"That's not true, Bella. You _want_ this," Emmett growled, pinching the tip of my ear between his teeth til I forced my head away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud," I said. My current circumstances would be overwhelming for anyone, but I needed to keep a wrap on my inner dialogue.

"You didn't. Remember, it's my job to read your mind," Emmett said.

I nodded. That had been impossible for me when I had him tied up. But clearly it was easy for him with me. Hell, at the moment - my pussy was giving off so much heat a geiger counter made out of legos could get a read too.

Slowly he dragged his nails down my back, touching me only with the hard tips. There was no skin on skin, and this was no kind of soft touch. Without my eyes on him it was easy to imagine him using nails or knives or some other sharp instruments. And what the fuck was wrong with me that that idea turned me on?

I hated blood.

Emmett had assured me he was no kind of vampire. While he wanted me to experience the various forms of pain that turned Edward on, he promised he wouldn't ever hurt me. I trusted him, and his words meant I could enjoy the bondage.

After the soft scores on my skin, the touches got harder. His nails dug little crescents. He'd pinch, and then lick, and then bite. He did this over and over again til my back was covered with intense spirals of pain. They radiated heat and I was on fire. Sweating, breathing heavy, I attempted to move, attempting to escape him and move closer to him all at the same time.

That enormous dick started to rock. Emmett had allowed me to keep my thong on, and once again it started to choke those over-heating oh-so-important parts. I'd dreamed about having his cock, but I didn't know if I wanted to be tied up to do it.

"It doesn't matter what you think you want," he growled in my ear.

Did he have ESP again, or had I actually said that one out loud.

"I'm here to give you what you don't even know you need. Your panties are coming off now. So deal."

Gulp.

Every bone, cell, and molecule in my body definitely wanted Emmett to just get his stick in me. My only real hesitation was Edward. At this point I still didn't know where he and Jasper were, or how they were doing. If he was mad at me for fucking Jasper, would he be even angrier that I fucked Emmett too, especially without knowing where they stood?

"I said stop thinking!" In a single second he had ripped my thong from my body and slapped my ass hard. His enormous hand came up my very center , catching the bottoms of my globes and lifting them up. The sound cracked as he hit but it took a second longer to feel the pain. Shamelessly I moved my ass back towards him. Instantly addicted, I wanted more.

"Is this what Edward likes?" I asked, panting, after another six slaps had been delivered.

Emmett stopped spanking me to dip a finger inside my pussy. "Not as much as you do, girl. Niagra Falls doesn't gush this much."

The blush of shame raced from my face to core. I don't know how I still had it in me to be embarrassed.

"No blushing Bellarina. As far as I'm concerned this is nectar from the gods. Here, taste some of it with me." With that he lifted my ass with both hands, sticking his thumbs in.. I yelped from the wider-than-expected surprise, but gushed even more at the pleasure-pain. Just as quickly, he pulled them out, and I missed that fullness instantly.

"Your submission is delicious," he said, slurping. Into my mouth poked said other thumb. I groaned, taking a delicate taste of my own flavor, til he forced the digit in deep.

"You suck this. Pretend it's my cock, and work it hard. If you do a good job, I just might let you graduate to the real thing. But Bella, no matter what I do, don't let my dick out of your mouth, or it will be the end of our scene."

I nodded, and concentrated on going down on his thumb. With no warning he'd gone down on the most hidden part of me.

"I guess that's it then," Emmett said, getting himself up from the bed.

"No, god no. Please," I begged. It was shameless down to the way I trapped his thumb/cock deep in my mouth and still continued to moan please.

"Ok. One more chance. But remember, this is about pleasing me."

I nodded and opened my legs, begging physically for him to go back to licking me. He did, however, he left my back hole alone and proceeded to eat the hell out of my more frequently used pleasure zone. His lips nibbled my lips, up and down each side and I humped at the covers because it wasn't nearly enough.

"This's for me," Emmett said, muffled. I felt it, more than I heard it, because of the way his mouth moved. I pressed my pussy into him and attempted to deep throat his hand. And lucky for me, our wants aligned.

Emmett pinched my clit between his unsucked thumb and forefinger and thankfully I remembered not to scream. Because he took a long lick from that front bundle of nerves to the place no one else's tongue had ever been.

I wiggled my hips away from him, feeling more than a little bit of shame. He gripped them tightly in his hand, holding me in place.

"You will give it to me, no matter how it makes you feel. That's what domination. That's what will tell Edward that you care."

With that he started French kissing the indentation, licking around it and slowly, pushing in. It felt like a sparkler up my ass. And it was everything I could do to keep my mouth on him as I started to scream.

"Good girl for not letting go," Emmett said, pulling his face away.

I nodded around his thumb as his whole hand gripped around my chin.

"Now, you can have a reward."

I felt his huge middle finger dive into my pussy for just a minute, and then it slid up my crack. He simultaneously slipped his thumb in the front and the one he'd lubed with my juices in the back. My orgasm was instantaneous. He rubbed his fingers together inside me pressing against the membrane that separated those parts of me, and the waves of destruction went on and on. I drooled, I screamed, I cried. All in the very best way. Emmett did stop when his thumb came out of my mouth.

And then I begged to suck his dick for real.

He untied me, took off the blindfold and flipped me around to the end of the bed. My head dropped off and the world went upside down, with me exactly where I belonged. I opened my mouth as much as possible, and I think because his thumb had been a not so small warm up, he was able to push a huge amount of his cock in right away. Neither of us were interested in wasting anytime on fancy tease techniques. He pulsed inside me, ready to blow.

I hummed around him and opened up wider, moving my throat around him like he had taught me to. With my gag reflex as melted as every other part of my body, so he pushed in and pushed in until he came with a mighty roar. And once again, untouched, I came too.

Emmett settled me on the bed and scooted up behind me. "Nap time!" he said, and the fucked-out chick in me squeed a little because unlike Jasper, he didn't have to rush for the door.

I was almost asleep when I felt Emmett's hand trailing down my spine.

"This reminds me. I wanted to plug you in back."

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily. Luckily, once more, Emmett knew exactly what I meant.

"A plug. In back. Because we have to get you ready if you're going to take it like that."

A/N: Egads! 10 inches of Emmett in her ass? Who do you think should get to take her there for the very first time? Reply in the comments, and feel free to let me know about anything else you like or don't like. Compliments and critiques are all welcome there.

4


	13. Chapter 13

FFideas

A/N: Happy 4th for those of you in the USA! Here are some early fireworks from the East Coast. Thanks for all of your kind words about wanting to follow this story. For the record, I think we have about 4 or 5 chapters left and I am going to work to get this done before the end of the month. I have started a LiveJournal and will upload my fic, just in case it gets pulled from here. You can find it here: . Thanks for all your suggestions about A03 and TWCS. I am still figuring these things out, so LJ seemed like the best option for me. I will always update on twitter when I post, so you can check me there as well: astubbornrose. Now, on with the show!

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I don't know what I was thinking. There shouldn't have been enough drugs in the world to get me to let this guy with seven holes in his head pierce my nipple. Yet, here I was. Jasper and Emmett had dared Edward. In an effort to convince him that I was Domme enough, I'd ordered him to go along with his friends and told him I'd get mine done too. It was Jasper's idea, and it had worked. Now in chairs reclined less than two feet from one another, his green eyes stared directly into mine and he was holding my hand, touching me willingly for the very first time.

Well, gripping me, really. His blunt-looking nails felt sharp as hell digging into my hand. My only hope was that it would desensitize me to the pain coming next. After my lesson with Emmett, more pain to my nipples was the last thing I needed. But I couldn't pass up the chance to get Edward even a little bit into me. Besides, if I could get through it without fainting, we'd have tangible proof of all the craziness that had happened so far this weekend.

Sitting on my other side, Jasper whispered encouragement into my ear. "You're going to like this Bella. The pain will feel good."

I whipped my head from Edward for a single second and watched him finger his own newly shorn nub. As he pushed the silver bar from side to side his pupils blew out a bit and his skin lit up. Of course it could've just been the ecstasy he had convinced us all to take before coming in. The image was drool-worthy, but Jasper got me back on track by turning my neck back towards Edward.

"No, look at him. But listen, and repeat after me," he whispered.

I licked my lips and looked back at Edward's ripped, naked torso. It amazed me that I wasn't the slightest bit self-conscious about sitting topless in front of five guys, two of whom I didn't even know.

I jumped when the piercer wiped my nipple with alcohol. Jasper pushed my shoulder down to keep me still. The force of his grip relaxed me; my heart raced but my breathing settled down.

Edward and Jasper had come home a few hours ago with big steaks to grill for dinner. We'd had a little cookout, and a big heart to heart. It was clear just from the way they were acting around one another that there had been a break-through of some kind. My afternoon with Emmett had provided a great deal of insight, and the new information didn't quite compute with the boys who sat in front of me now. Edward and Jasper acted affectionately around each other in front of me now. While Jasper and Emmett always joked physically with one another - it was their frequent touches that got me into this whole crazy fantasy - Edward had held himself to the side.

Til now.

Now, Edward held on to Jasper like a life raft. Every moment had them touching, with Edward smiling in a way I would have never expected based on the way he ran out the door.

"What happened?" I whispered to Emmett, while chopping a salad that, once again, would get eaten by no one but me.

"I'm gonna guess Jasper took him in hand and gave him what he needed."

"So, orders to be lovey-dovey?" I asked, still confused.

"Nah, more likely they scened and that drained the stress from him,"

"It works like that?"

"It can. You seemed pretty melty by the time we got done," he said, winking and grabbing a carrot off the maple cutting board and eating it suggestively.

I nodded and chopped, keeping my eyes down like the orange veggies held the answers to all the problems in my world.

How on earth could I give Edward what he needed when I couldn't do it for Emmett while he coached every choice I made?

"Don't worry so much Bella. Let's get this stuff outside."

The view that met me when I opened the glass doors caused my eyes to bleed.

Jasper stood behind Edward, hands gripping hips in tight. A smiling Edward leaned back like only the wall of Jasper's muscle prevented him from sliding down to the ground.

I shook my head and got dizzy, because my eyes would literally not leave the two boys.

"Drool much?" Emmett teased, dabbing the corner of my mouth and wiping it on my lips like gloss.

"Yeah. You too," I said, without looking at him. I didn't need visual confirmation to know my words were true. I heard him chuckle as we reached the table. While I sat down the salad, he surprised me by pulling out my chair.

"So," Jasper said, after we'd all had a few moments to scarf our steaks in silence. I was trying to be delicate but it was good and I was ravenous. I'd burned up bunches of calories sexing with Jasper and Emmett.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised, praying for an explanation of, well, anything. My eyes bounced between the boys looking for clues about how to handle Edward. Luckily, Jasper spiked an opportunity right into my lap.

"Bella, we have a proposition for you," he said, reaching a hand around Edward's neck and squeezing tight. The simple motion bordered on harsh, but it visibly relaxed Edward just like a hit from Emmett's ever present bong.

"Tell her," Jasper encouraged, raising a blush on Edward's cheeks.

"Yes, tell me," I said, daring a look at Edward. I didn't want to spook him - he seemed so fragile since coming home - but I heard Emmett's voice in my head encouraging me to act forceful and demanding.

It worked.

"Bella, I want to, uh," Edward struggled with the words, looking to both Jasper and Edward to support. They looked at him with what I know recognized as love, incesty, brotherly, sort of fucked up love, but love none-the-less.

"I can't," he sighed, shaking his head and looking at Jasper with little-boy lost eyes.

Emmett gave me a look, and I knew I had to act now.

"Tell me Edward. Or I can make you, if you would prefer?" I said, hoping to hell that the words sounded better on my lips then they did inside my head. Emmett and Jasper both smirked, but Edward's face registered happy surprise.

He nodded and soldiered on. "I want to give you a g-g-g-ift Bella," Edward stuttered. It shocked me to hear him acting so unsure, but after the stories I had heard today, the old Edward I imagined didn't exist anymore. "Something that was s-s-stolen from m-me," he said, moving in tighter to Jasper's side, and clinging to the blonde boy for strength.

He pushed his head into Jasper's neck and muttered words I could not hear. Jasper looked up at me, seriously, and Cyrano'd the words for his whispering friend.

"Edward wants to fuck your ass, Bella, but he wants to make it really, really good for you so it's multiply orgasmic and truly a fabulous time. Will you let him?" Jasper asked, looking at me with his head cocked to the side. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but this was Edward's question really, so I didn't bother to try.

"Edward, can you to tell me why?" I said in a voice gentle enough not to scare him yet firm enough to offer the control he needed. Or so I hoped.

"I need to take back that control, and this way, I can do that and show you that I trust you, and that you are welcome here. Consider it a bond, of sorts. Really Bella, I haven't been with a girl since my last girlfriend. I know Emmett told you the story, so you have to know how much this means to me."

I nodded, and considered the request. Before this weekend, I'd have said no. But after the dabbling digits that brought beyond-happy screams with both Emmett and Jasper today, I wanted to give it a try. Especially if I could get and give said gift at the same exact time.

"Has anyone else ever had you that way?" I asked, a little harsher than necessary. I needed the edge to hold off the tears threatening to spill into my voice as I imagined again what happened to him.

He shook his head no and dug his face again into Jasper's side. Jasper's arm muscles bunched up as he squeezed the copper head in close. His expression turned hard, but Emmett jumped in with some sort of silent instructions and the glare in his eye softened.

I stood up and walked around the table, and sat down on Edward's lap. Taking his chin in my hand, I forced his eyes to mine.

"I'll accept this from you - happily - if you'll accept something from me as well," I said.

Edward nodded weakly and began to tremble and shake.

"You can do this," I said. "You will let either Emmett, or Jasper, do it to you at the same exact time. If it happens together, it'll be like a new first time for us both."

Edward had agreed, and then needed further convincing, which was why I'd order him to join Emmett and Jasper and me for the strange little bonding ceremony they'd planned while they'd been off adventuring early this morning. We'd popped the ecstasy and gone back to the piercer Emmett and Jasper had found. Since the drug hadn't kicked in when we filled out the paperwork, it was easy to lie and say we were completely sober when we signed on for this odd blood pact. But really, I was anything but. Forget about the X coursing through my veins; I was high on conquering Edward, and the idea that we both were about to get our asses stuffed.

A/N: So, who should take Edward's born-again status? Jasper or Emmett? Vote in the comments! Thanks as always for the reads and sweet reviews.

7


	14. Chapter 14

FFideas

A/N: This has been a tough one to write. In between the last chapter and this one RL kicked my ass. I always hate AN's where the author makes excuses for delayed updates, but in this case it was life and death - quite literally. I started writing this, and got interrupted to learn that my father had passed away. He had been sick for a very long time, and is in a better place now, but it's been hard to open up the file again.

Usually writing is an outlet for me, especially this story because it's so fun and you all are so great with your opinions and comments. But this has been hard to do. I am hoping that posting this little scene will get me over the hump so I can go back to updating more frequently. But I have not skipped out on this story. Nor do I plan to. xoox

RATING: M

WARNING: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent. But oh so worth the read.

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Mayer; pervy plot belongs to me.

"Fuck!" I sucked in air and dug my nails into Jasper's hand. At least I had the presence of mind to not grip Edward's the same way. I didn't want to cause him additional pain on top of the needle that shoved through his skin with an audible pop.

But Edward handled the whole thing with remarkable grace, breathing through the experience like some sort of yogi.

"Didn't that hurt?" I released Jasper's hand to wipe my face, creating a slimy mess of the tears and snot bubbles that came with the new jewelry sparkling on my chest.

Edward nodded, confusing me with his blissed out grin.

"Edward likes actual pain," Jasper whispered into my ear, popping his p so that I could feel his words on my skin. Goosebumps burst into that buzz behind my ears that I felt when Emmett tied me up. I didn't understand it, because I hated the pain. I mean, I was crying, right?

"You, on the other hand," he paused, "you like the anticipation more, the hurt just keeps you amped up. " Jasper tickled his fingers towards the tender cap of metal, brushing lightly along the radius of pain that began on the underside. His touches actually smoothed out the hurt, dispersing it among tingles of pleasure. My cells felt electric; jumping from my body to reach him before he made contact with me. Current flowed in between his skin and mine, the millimeter of space he kept between us full of possibility.

I shivered, everyone else in the room forgotten while Jasper touched me with air. Without warning, his fingertips touched down right around the piercing; he didn't touch me exactly, but the the magnetic attraction and the gaspy breaths I needed for breathing had me pushing my breast up into his hand. His eyes widened when he felt the metal which he had worked so carefully to avoid.

"Yes, baby girl. Reach for what you want." I was desperate to make contact with his palm, but how did he know he was right? His hand drew me up til the metal bounced against him, crashing through the current and electrifying my skin with a pain radius that felt nuclear. I screamed and came simultaneously.

Jasper and Edward both moaned seconds after me, and I couldn't resist leaning in to kiss them both. First Edward, then Jasper and back again. I didn't know where Emmett had wandered off to, but had he been around I'd have kissed him too.

I didn't even have the sense of mind to be embarrassed when the piercer walked back in with the aftercare kit. He seemed unfazed to see me still topless and making out with two boys, so I chose not to let it bother me.

Jasper loaned me his button down so that I could get dressed without my bra and tank top causing irritation, so he and Edward both left without shirts. Which made this pretty much the luckiest night of my life.

Emmett had paid the bill and brought the car around front, so the three of us clamored into the back seat and continued kissing there. Jasper turned towards me, moving down the back of my neck and ratcheting up the heat in the car. I turned slightly to Edward who stared at Jasper and I like we held the answers to change his world. I reached out my hand, grabbed his comic book square jaw and pressed kissed on him. No going back and forth to Jasper this time; this was all his. Slowly I dragged my tongue along his lips to gain entrance. Once granted, I tightened my grip, wrapping around to the back of his hair like I had seen Emmett do. Though it wasn't a blow job, I hoped the inference of control would have the same effect.

It did.

He moaned and opened further, sinking against me, letting me lead. I climbed up on his lap, trapping him beneath my hips. I ground into him, pleased to find a cylinder of steel where I expected his cock to be. It was easy to gain purchase and line his tip with my slit. I kept up on the kissing while rocking back and forth, forcing his dick further into my center. The hint of pain caused from the friction of the fabric of our clothing made the whole thing even more delicious. As did the brief blasts of pain I felt when I forgot about my piercing and accidentally rubbed it against his.

With that tough touch, his pace sped up; his pushes into me morphed into manic. I gripped his nipple with my free hand, first the naked one, and then the one with the new decoration. And that's when he lost it and came in his pants.

The plans for the rest of the night, Emmett, Jasper and the moving car all pushed to the back of my mind. Every single brain synapse filled with the thought that I was kissing Edward. And he was kissing me back.

Finally.

A/N: Don't worry ya'll. Votes for who taps who still count. This time, let me know if you have ideas / opinions on positions. New update soon!

3


	15. Chapter 15

FFideas

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Warning: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Do you think Stephanie Meyer would like how I've played with her toys?

Thanks to you all for your support last time. While I have been slow to update, this will heat up again fast. Now that summer is over I have more time to write again. A huge thanks to Twislash Unveiled for the rec. That was such an amazing surprise which will be rewarded with many new updates in the next few weeks. xoox

Edward froze like a statue. The second Jasper dipped a finger into his opening he had choked. I felt it in a few different ways.

Our kiss in the car linked our brains when we linked our mouths.

We got back to the house, headed for the master bedroom and stripped. Conversation just wasn't necessary. We piled onto the bed like a puppy pile, Edward on top of me and Jasper and Emmett of to the sides. As we kissed and moved around one another, the links between us grew so that I could literally see the connections between us. Sparks of energy floated like candlelight and surrounded us in heat. My insides melted so quickly only the tiniest pinpoints of fear stayed in my heart. Just enough to excite me.

When Edward flipped me over, I eagerly rose from my stomach and presented him with his prize. Emmett and Jasper giggled at my enthusiasm.

"Guess we don't have to tell you to relax and enjoy," Emmett said.

I giggled right back, leaning over to kiss him. He grabbed the back of my head with one huge hand, pulling my lips to his. The rough speed with which he attacked my mouth excited every molecule in my body, including the supposedly dead ones in my hair. I attacked his mouth right back, biting his lips while rutting my body in space in an effort to move the proceedings along.

But Edward wouldn't be rushed. He took his time kissing down my neck and all over my back leisurely. A space that large couldn't possibly be a single erogenous zone, but his mouth and his hands made it so. I found his thighs and ground down, putting his quad between my legs to roll the entirety of my core against him. The feel of his skin had me dripping, and I used him to stroke my natural moisture from my front to my back. Lube was quickly becoming optional.

"Look at that juice between her legs," Jasper groaned, reaching a finger along the happiness trailing down my legs to gather me up. I knew his touch; his fingers sparked my skin differently than Edward's or Emmett's. The stroke of his single digit ratcheted my need into the stratosphere.

"This honey's gonna open you right up," Jazz whispered, pausing my kiss with Emmett.

"If I was any more open, I'd be inside out," I moaned out, slicking down Edward's leg once again to make my point.

"Not you honey," Emmett said, taking my mouth once again. It was the wrong move. Because had we not been so busy distracting each other we would have known that Edward needed more of our attention to distract him from the matters at hand. Jasper's hand, to be specific. And the fact that a single finger on it was knocking on Edward's back door. To say that Edward denied entrance is the understatement of the world.

Every single part of his body froze. The lips kissing my back stopped moving. The hands tangled in my hair tangled without release. And the legs that created the delicious friction I rocked against stopped moving and collapsed, forcing Edward's weight on top of me, and not in a good way.

He wasn't moving. At all.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled, turning my face to the side so that his mouth rested against my cheek. The seconds that I felt his breath on my skin were precious; proof positive that he had not died on me.

Jasper flipped him over and immediately administered CPR. Though I'd fantasized about watching their lips lock, this particular way held no sex appeal. Instead, I was scared out of my mind.

"Shit," Emmett muttered. "I knew we shouldn't have given him the X."

"Why?" I asked. "Is that what this is? Oh my god, did he OD? Is something wrong with the pills?" As worried as I felt about Edward, the thought that there might be something wrong with the drugs coursing through my system - beyond the fact that they were illegal - terrified me.

"No," sighed Emmett, heaving his enormous chest with an unusually small sound. "It's just, this has happened to him before."

"What?" It took every ounce of my self control not to shriek my question. Edward didn't need that - he needed our concentration, as much as possible.

"No - the X - it makes you open to things, and certain things short circuit Edward's brain so that he just can't deal with real life any more. Certain things that pertain to the night, well…"

"When he was raped," Jasper growled, pushing on Edward's chest til he inhaled on his own.

When his eyes finally fluttered opened, my own lungs got air for the first time since he'd gone down.

"Jasper - stop!" Edward choked out, blushing and embarrassed. For all that Emmett had told me about Edward's past, that word had not been introduced at all til right then.

"What, that's what it was Edward. They didn't have your permission. And since you refuse to even name it correctly, you can't process it. I thought you'd gotten past it - last time you passed out when we mentioned anal sex and tonight, you seemed all into it. If you won't even honestly admit what happened to you, you are never going to get over it."

"Fine, I was raped. Is that what you want to hear?" Edward sobbed, pushing his face into his bicep to hide his extra large tears.

"Just stop it," I yelled at Jasper, pushing him away to give Edward a hug. But he didn't want my hug any more than he wanted Jasper's words. I felt helpless, completely at a loss as to what to do.

"Edward, Ed, man," Emmett said, carefully laying next to him and whispering in his ear. "You are safe here. You want this. You asked for this. It's a way for you to let go of what that bitch did to you." Emmett leaned in and took his mouth, a patient force of a kiss meant to distract. It worked. Briefly.

"I know," Edward sniffled after breaking the kiss, wiping at his cheeks with his other hand. "It's not like I wanted this to happen. I know it's not the same. It's just…"

And he cracked. That perfect face split down the middle, as heartbreaking as if someone had taken a hammer to Michelangelo's David. The usual stoney perfection shattered as his soul bled out through his eyes. Mine teared in response, wet magnets drawn down my cheeks in sympathy as both of us cried for something we could never have: Edward unbroken.

A pinch on my ass from Emmett felt less like a come on and more like a warning. "This is your chance. Draw him out of this," he whispered on a quick break from kissing to draw in some much needed air.

A/N: Soooooo should Bella take over the situation, or do we want Jasper to run the show? (And I promise. The deed will get done.)

5


	16. Chapter 16

FFideas

Rating: M

Characters: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward

Warning: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Do you think Stephanie Meyer would like how I've played with her toys?

AN: Thanks for your comments. I hope ya'll think this is as hot as I do!

Before I had a chance to speak, Jasper took the reigns.

"Edward, let's just slow this down. Emmett, Bella, I want you guys focused on Edward only. I will take care of you both later, but Edward needs all eyes, fingers, tongues on him." I loved that Jazz could joke at a time like this, and it served to ease some tension in me, but, at least visibly, Edward didn't relax at all.

Still trusting Jasper, Emmett and I each took a side, kissing up and down his face, whispering in his ear.

"You can do this," I said hoping that a repeat of Emmett's words would comfort without disclosing that I really had no idea what to say or do.

Watching Jasper put the hard back in Edward's cock with his mouth reheated my own temporarily frozen. Jazz swallowed him in a single swoop, sucking so that I saw and heard the suction he had going on Edward. Slowly he released Edward's cock and dragged his tongue down to the balls.

Edward made a sound between a hiccough and a moan and buried his face in my neck. I ran my hand in slow circles up the back of his neck and onto the rounded bones at the base of his skull, a spot that I found simultaneously hot and comforting.

He pushed into my hand like a scared lion and I reveled in the uninterrupted opportunity to rub his thick auburn mane. I got distracted from the filling of my follicle fantasies when Jasper indicated he would move on from Edward's sack.

"I'm going to lick you now, and you are going to love it. Remember, we talked about this? It's one of the things you wished had happened to you before."

Edward nodded into my shoulder and began to mouth my skin. It made it hard to concentrate on him, but I was glad that I did, because I knew the instant Jazz made contact with his hole because Edward froze again.

Jasper though, was undeterred. His hands held tight on Edward's hips, he kept pushing his tongue in, til Edward warmed up. Soon we were all panting, and I for one was eager to get back to the exploration of my own virgin hole. Edward's was shifting to want, a tear still trickled from his eye. I worried that this solution would not last long. But I had an idea.

"Edward, get up," I whispered.

He opened his green eyes so close to mine, they clouded with fear and want, and I felt eager to make sure only the second emotion remained.

"Jazz, I need you to let me try something," I whispered, slightly defensively when the blonde guy peered between Edward's legs with a very annoyed look on his face. I understood; I'd feel pissed too if I had finally succeeded in getting into my best friends pants after so much time. But every bone in my body told me Edward needed what I had to offer even more. And despite my blooming love and appreciate for Jasper and Emmett, Edward was now, and always had been, my number one goal.

Jasper nodded and removed himself from the immediate vicinity, crawling up to our end of the bed.

Four heads laid in a row and I removed mine from the line up, crawling over Edward to go towards the other end of the bed. I took a moment to watch my boys - because with everything we'd been through, we certainly belonged to one another now, and closed my eyes to capture the moment. Lights blinked in back of my lids - captured tears for Edward that I needed to keep inside. With a deep breath, I screwed up my courage. When I looked at them again, my eyes flashed with love of every kind. And I knew with that in my heart, I could take Edward where we all wanted to go.

Jasper and Emmett nuzzled him gently from either side, quietly murmuring words of support. I slid over Edward's legs, pausing just before my core met his soft cock. He gave a crooked smile of an invitation and I sank down, enveloping him in my non-threatening warmth, kissing him senseless.

Time hung in space as we creeped from soft heat to hard arousal, sweet sweat prickled up on four bodies, creating an essence more glorious than only two could ever produce.

Hips shifting, grinding up, Edward's renewed excitement sought entrance, and it took every ounce of willpower to keep him on the outside, riding the edge. I felt desperate to sink down on his cock and ride him til he couldn't see straight, but straight sex wasn't our plan tonight.

If I took him inside the easy way for both of us, we'd never get beyond this single time. He'd been quite clear about what he needed, and as much as I wanted to simply fuck his brains out, we'd be finished before we started.

I leaned off his hips and backed up, secretly grateful when he attempted to follow.

"Not now, Edward. You need to focus for me. I will tell you what to do, and you will get back in control. Now get up and go get the condoms and lube from the bathroom."

"Bella, they're right here," Jasper said, and Edward went to grab them from him. I slipped a hand between them, yanked them from Jasper and threw them across the room.

"Go get them," I said, soft but sure, pointing at Edward. "And no more talking, from either of you," I said, not quite as nicely to the two other boys.

Jasper's eyes flashed with jealousy, but it was Emmett who took control for those two.

"Let me give your mouth something better to do," Emmett said, putting a huge hand on his shoulder and drawing him in from a brain-splitting kiss. My jaw dropped and I forgot all about Edward till he held the condoms and lube in front of my face.

I shook my hair from my face, struggling for focus. Edward's green eyes looked open, raw, but calmer than before. Incentivized, I nodded and took control.

"Put the condoms on the bed," I said, hoping that simple, quick, easy to follow instructions could help build his confidence and comfort too.

With a wary glance at the blue strip Edward nodded, and did only and exactly what I asked him to do.

"Good boy," I murmured, noting he lit up with the term of endearment. "Now you are going to lean over the dresser and open the lube."

Edward turned, shaking a little, giving me a perfect view of his glorious ass. I hid my hunger to meet his eyes in the mirror, hoping my obvious interest and appreciation didn't frighten.

He steeled himself, and waited for further instruction. Emmett and Jasper had stopped locking lips on the bed, and waited too.

"Edward, I want you to open yourself up for us. Take control of your own preparation. Take as long as you need. You'll let us know when you are ready to go."

Edward nodded, more at ease, and I did a silent happy dance that turned into an invisible bump and grind as Edward clicked some lube onto his hands and slid a finger down his porcelain white crack.

He took a deep breath and paused, looking at each of our reflections in turn. When he put his finger on his hole, he cringed.

"Freeze," I said gently. "You don't have to move yet, just keep it there."

Edward nodded and did what I asked. A single moment later his digit began to move the tiniest bit. He didn't seek entrance, not at first, but little tiny taps that had him shivering had me moaning too.

With a deep breath he glanced to me for more.

"Now make tiny circles, slowly, til your body opens up the tiniest bit and asks your finger to come in."

I sounded cheesy, even to my own ears, but Edward followed my words to the letter, confirming verbally when it worked. I felt the bed hitch behind me, and watched Emmett's big form move as he swallowed Jasper's dick straight down. The lithe blonde let out a hitch, and Emmett covered his mouth to keep in the sound.

Still, Jasper managed to keep an eye on Edward. When he saw me looking at him, he winked. That look, the action on the bed, and the fact that I was this close to getting Edward to finger his own ass, had liquid fire coursing down my legs again.

Edward moaned, chewing on his lower lip. I noticed his cock, which had sagged briefly when I first asked him to touch his hole, was once again hard.

"Are you ready to feel good, Edward?" I asked.

He nodded, read my eyes, anticipating what I would say next. And before I even asked him to do it, he stuck the tip of his finger in. His little groan was my most favorite reward.

"Can you push it in a little further, and find your p-spot?" I asked. I had read about it, and hoped that it could feel as good for Edward as my research indicated it might.

He breathed out loudly from his mouth and entered a bit more, searching, and quickly struck gold. Happy with the pleasant surprise, he moved his finger more aggressively to repeat the sensation again.

When his shudders matched Jasper's on the bed, I remembered that the true goal remained far away. We needed to move forward so that Jasper could fuck him while he fucked me. The visual stimulation had me impatient and I didn't actually want to wait all night.

"Ok Edward, slowly take your finger out and add more lube. This time, bend over a little further, and put in two."

Edward paused, following my instructions so slowly I wasn't sure he'd even heard.

But soon enough, two fingers went inside. His cock stayed hard, his lip chewed. These both were good signs, so I gave him something new to do.

"Scissor your fingers," I whispered. "Make room for us to love you."

He did what I asked, over and over, slowly spreading his fingers, each time giving a little moan. I moved to him, desperate to close the gap between us without getting him spooked.

I touched his shoulder and felt his heat, as warm and pliant as a person could get. I traced a single finger down his arm and to the hand he held behind himself, adding the tiniest bit of pressure.

"Good boy," I said, remembering how the words had pleased him earlier. The worked now too, and he pushed back eagerly. "Now fuck yourself with your fingers. Make it feel good. And you'll fuck my ass next."

Edward's cock jumped and dripped at that. When he shoved in, my control shattered. I needed him to come right away, positive reinforcement, immediate reward.

So I turned him from the mirror and sunk to my knees. Pushing his hand in even further, I sucked in his cock and swallowed his instantaneous release.

A/N: OK then. So do ya'll think Edward and Bella are ready? (I think I am.)

5


	17. Chapter 17

FFideas

A/N: Thanks to you all for the reads and reviews. Hopefully you'll feel like your patience pays off in what's below. Enjoy! xoox

Rating: M

WARNING: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent. But oh so worth the read.

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Mayer; pervy plot belongs to me.

As I licked my lips like a cat with cream, Emmett and Jasper groaned from the bed, reminding me that we were all in this together. Both sat red-cheeked, short of breath and palming their own spent cocks respectively. Edward had one hand on the dresser and the other still tangled in my hair. Boneless, ready to go.

I loosened his grip in my hair and pulled him over to the bed. He shuffled a bit, and collapsed on his two friends, pulling me down with him. He kissed me turbulently, pulling his own taste from my mouth. Jasper joined in, fitting his tongue and his lips in the space between ours.

"That was beautiful Bellarina," Emmett said, crowding by my side, nudging into the kiss as well.

Tongues and lips everywhere, full of white hot promise.

"That was one of the hottest fucking things I have ever seen," Jasper said, punctuating each word with a nibble on my mouth. Each time he increased the pressure so that by the end of his sentence, the bites hurt a tiny bit in the very best way.

I blushed from head to toe at the compliment, groaning as Emmett tweaked my still fresh piercing in agreement.

Edward turned his green eyes from mine and focused in on Jasper.

"I'm ready, Jazz," he said, smiling sweetly.

"That's good, man, because I've been ready for years." Jasper fisted into Edward's hair and pulled him into a kiss, just the two of them.

I focused on Emmett, eager for them to have as much privacy as our four-way nakedness could allow. He kissed me quickly, stopping fast to my chagrin.

"That's great man, but Bella's not," Emmett said.

"I am so beyond ready," I groaned. Any more ready and surely my cells would pop out from my skin.

"Not for this you're not," Emmett said, trailing a finger around my dark entrance. He paused, tapping a beat. I pulsed, kissing up to his finger with my hole, inviting him in.

He took a quick swipe at the juice that covered me, and used it to lube his way. Just the tip of one humongous finger sought careful entry. I pushed back on him, swallowing him in up to his first knuckle, and then had to stop because of the pleasure-pain.

"It's all right Bella," he crooned. "It's my pleasure to get you ready for this. Just breathe for me, and take it in slow. There's no rush here."

Edward, Jasper and I groaned in unison. No rush? Was he fucking kidding me?

"We'll help, Bels," Jasper said winking. "Tell me when you're ready for more."

I nodded, and bore down again, choosing the push over the pain, and taking Emmett's finger all the way in. When I stilled again for the pain to pass, Edward came back to my lips, kissing me senseless so the hurt popped like bubbles, exploding with giddy want.

Emmett pushed in and out, again and again, til I whispered more. Then Jasper grabbed his hand, and together, they opened me further by each pushing a finger in together.

I moaned, moving back and forth on them. They were both inside of me, together, and the idea just blew my mind.

"I'm fucking ready," I growled, humping against their hands in frustration. It definitely hurt but the good so outweighed the bad.

"Almost," said Edward, grabbing the bottle of lube near his head. Dexterous fingers popped it open and poured some on, leaving a sticky line of fire down my chest, over my stomach to between my legs. First he used his fingers to circle my clit, stimulation that I really did not need.

"Edward, stop," I groaned, not wanting to come til he was inside. Jasper shook his head indicating what I wanted mattered little.

"Come now Bella," Jasper ordered. Without pause, I did, exploding so hard I felt sure that parts of me spread from ceiling to floor. "Good girl," Jasper whispered. "Now we can do this."

Edward's hand snuck further between my legs and he slipped a finger under Jasper's and Emmett's, pushing gently in. Broken apart from the orgasm, I accepted him with no trouble. All three of them - inside of me - there - at once. I spontaneously combusted for the second time in as many minutes, and Edward kissed me through.

"Let's do this," Jasper said. "Bella, switch places with Ed. And lay on your back - he needs to see your face."

"No," I slurred, following the first part of his directive and moving off Edward. "I want it from behind. S'how I've imagined."

I moved to the side of the bed so that I could see myself in the mirror and bent over on all fours.

"I don't like this," Edward said, "I know if I'm hurting you."

"I got it," Emmett said, slithering his huge legs underneath my body. It put his dick right at my eye level, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to swipe my tongue across the purple tip. He groaned, and drew a harsh breath, lifting my chin. "In a minute Bella, first let's get them in." I nodded, feeling Edward line up between my legs. Bent and spread on the bed, I exposed everything I had for both of them, shivering with delight as I looked in the mirror and saw Jasper get in line too.

When they'd put condoms on, and added extra lube they both nodded their status as ready and set.

Emmett had the perfect perspective to direct traffic, and so he did.

"Edward and Jasper, I want you to push in at the same time. Edward, you're in control of how slow. Do it to Bella the way you want it done to you."

"But, what if I hurt her?" Edward asked, a last note of panic in his voice.

"I'll tell you," Emmett and I said at the same time, convincing Edward that between the two of us we would keep it good.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

We all nodded.

"Set?" I felt Edward's cock push in the tiniest bit and relaxed my thighs back to meet him, giving Emmett a big grin.

"Go!" he said. Finally, Edward moved further in, a millimeter at a time, so slowly I forgot speed was his to dictate, and pushed back.

Emmett grabbed my hips to still them and remind me that this pace was about Edward too.

In the mirror, Edward looked so relaxed he glowed. My eyes locked on Jasper's reflection and he gave me a saucy smile before pushing into Edward just a little more.

Edward's mouth dropped open, unable to contain his groan. He bit his lip and met my eyes and pushed in the entire head of his perfect cock so that I screamed.

"Ugh, more, more please!" I said, ignoring Emmett's shaming look did absolutely nothing to quiet the roar of desire.

"This'll shut you up," he said, not unkindly. In about two seconds I had the first three inches of his cock shoved in my mouth. My screams turned to moans that we could all appreciate as I rocked back and forth between two opposite poles.

From then on, Emmett and Edward worked in tandem to slowly slide their dicks into me. Emmett's initial lessons on opening my throat to accept him worked equally well for my back end. I imagined welcoming Edward in and the pain stayed at just the right level to enhance the pleasure.

It took for fucking ever til Jasper got all the way into Edward. Already stuffed as full as possible, I struggled to stay patient so Edward and Jasper could take a moment when they finally bottomed out.

Edward rolled his head back and they locked lips madly while Edward adjusted. I worried for a second when a single tear escaped Edward's eye. So did Jasper, as he licked it off and began to pull out with a very sad look.

"No, stop," Edward panted. "It feels good. I'm happy. I never thought I would do this again, or get here with you."

They kissed more as my heart joined my asshole and throat in exploding with feels.

Finally, Edward, Emmett and Jasper began to move. I froze still so they could find a working rhythm.

At first Jasper and Edward pushed in and pulled out at the same time. It worked until I just had to move, banging back into Edward as he pounded into me. Jasper shifted his moves so that he was pulling back just when Edward was deepest in me. Edward and Emmett both filled me and pulled back in synch, which worked really well for me.

We all moved furiously, screams and moans escalating as all four of us got closer to climax. Until I fucked it all up and slipped with my teeth on Emmett's cock.

"Fuck, Bella," Emmett yelled, pulling back so fast it threw us all off. I gulped as his dick pulled from my mouth, sad to see it go.

"I'm sorry," I said, licking over the red mark before attempting to swallow him back down.

"Forget it Bella," Jasper said authoritatively. "I have a better idea."

Emmett looked at him over my shoulder, nodding in some silent communication. My body sparkled with a combination of fear and want as Emmett reached for a condom.

Emmett was either about to fuck Jasper, or me. And for my life, I couldn't decide which I wanted more.

A/N: So, lovelies. Vote please. What does Bella want more?

4


	18. Chapter 18

FFideas

A/N: Thanks to you all for the reads and reviews and votes!

Rating: M

WARNING: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent. But oh so worth the read.

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Mayer; pervy plot belongs to me.

"This is your choice Bella," Emmett said, grabbing below his balls to make his 10 inch cock looking even bigger than usual.

I gulped.

"I'm so hard for you, for what you've given my boys. For what you've give to me."

I nodded, so full of feelings for these three. I barely knew them a few days ago but now we'd been to hell and heaven and back together. I'd earned the right to participate I this heaven that had taken over my every cell, my every thought, my every breath.

Each time Edward pushed into my ass, he banged my heart. I felt him healing with each thrust, and loved being a part of it. Jasper, Edward, Emmett had redefined the definitions I'd always had about friendships over and over again while we'd been in Hilton Head. They had a unique love flowing between them, and I felt lucky to be included - however temporarily - in this current surge.

"Em, I want you," Jasper groaned, earning a blast of the big man's dimples. Jazz stilled his hips in Edward a bit to let Emmett figure out the next move. Edward paused inside of me as well, incapable of actual speech. He voted with moans sounding more like my name than Jasper's, or so I desperately wanted to think.

It was enough, though. Enough for me to swallow my fear. Emmett and Jasper could fuck anytime. This was my moment with them all. And I was going to take every single bit I could get.

I grabbed Emmett's face for a kiss. "Me. Fuck me while Edward does too," I said, finally letting him up for air.

Emmett nodded and slid down the bed, reaching his arms out to include Jasper and Edward in a group hug. He paused, over my should to kiss Edward, and then Jasper too.

I watched in the mirror, the kissing and whispering almost hotter than what Emmett was about to do with me.

Almost.

As close as our heads were, I still couldn't hear the specific words Emmett rumbled into Jasper's ear but my ability to listen shut down when Emmett's big hand drew a line down my center to dip into my core.

"Are you ready for this Bellarina?" he asked, gently pinching my clit between his thumb and first finger.

I shivered. It seemed impossible that there would be room in my body for Edward and Emmett at the same time. So no, no, according to common sense, I shouldn't be ready for this at all.

But I nodded, because I was.

"Ok, I'm sliding my legs between yours, off the bed. Try not to move, all of you," Emmett said, his voice strangled with the effort of keeping our triple tower of sex intact while he got into position himself.

When his dick finally slid under my pussy, I ground down on the hard rod and came a little bit. He wasn't even inside me yet, but intensity of the connection went right under my skin.

"Bels, you're killing me," Jasper whispered. I turned to him and grinned, cuz I knew a compliment when I heard one. Stiff like a lamp post, he wouldn't give up his hold on Edward for anything. Just waiting in position til he could move again.

I blew a kiss over my shoulder, hoping that the display of flirty bravery would take away my nerves. It didn't quite work til Edward stepped in with a full blown snog, complete with tongue. While he slipped into my mouth, Emmett attempted to slip in below. But with Edward currently fully seated in my seat, there was no place for him to go.

Edward and Emmett communicated silently, and then I felt Edward pull out all the way.

I mewled, pathetically, because I wanted to take them both, at the same time.

"Relax Bella, we need to take this slow for you," Edward said, running his lips down my neck. He kept his cock between my ass cheeks but he wasn't actually inside me anymore and I felt the loss deeply.

For a whole six seconds.

When I felt something else deeply, because Emmett slid right into my slippery front. He tugged on my hips, pulling me as far as he could. Only halfway down on his cock, I attempted to draw him further in, but my body had no further for him to go.

"That's my Bellarina, brave girl. Slide slow," Emmett whispered.

Fuck. That. "I'm done with slow," I grunted. I tossed my head back and banged my body down til Emmett and I were core to hip.

And then I screamed. Because it hurt. But I had never felt so gloriously full.

Emmett attempted to push me off but I held fast and started rocking on him.

"No, no, no. Fuck. Emmett, just don't stop. You feel too good." All three of the boys moaned in unison at that, making me feel proud to have gotten him all the way in.

"Ugh, she's so tight. I don't know about this," Emmett muttered, flicking my clit and making me moan.

I felt Edward pull away so I reached back and grabbed his dick. Hard.

"I want this," I growled, making a clumsy attempt to shove him inside me.

"We just don't want to hurt you," Edward said. I nodded and took a minute to just calm down.

"Ok, everybody just breath," I ordered. We all paused and I counted to ten, making sure that by the time I turned to Edward my face was free of any of the struggle from taking Emmett in.

"You're not gonna hurt me. I mean, this is possible, right Jazz?"

"Yeah, but Bels, it's huge. Like in every way," he said, nodding his chin in Emmett's general direction.

I inhaled and stole a quick kiss from Edward simply because I could. Breaking the lip lock, I looked Edward right in the eye.

"This. Night. Is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me in my life. Being down here with you guys has been crazy in the best way. And I want everything. " I said. I watched them exchange look and imagined them coming to a silent group conclusion in their heads.

Before this time here, I was Alice's quiet and mousy best friend. The three of them had barely exchanged three words with me. I didn't expect anything from them when we all got back to New York. Chances of Edward and I dating were seriously slim considering he was all kinds of eff'd up and I had now banged both of his best friends. This was a moment - outside of real life - and I didn't want to miss a thing.

"Look, we can do this, but we don't want you have any regrets," Jasper said earnestly.

"Thank you. But we've all come this far. And my only regret would be not taking it all the way."

Jasper nodded at Emmett, who put his imaginary porn director hat back one.

"Ok, Edward, I'm gonna lift up Bella. When I come out, you go in. Bellarina, let me drive. Try to just relax everything and enjoy the ride."

I nodded despite the ridiculousness of the request. Every muscle and ligament in my body pulled like a bow thanks to the adrenaline in my system.

Emmett started slow, scooping his wrists under my thighs to hold me open and up while his fingers went around my thighs.

Edward nodded and lined up. I took a deep breath and with all of my soul just imagined opening up to them. Truly mind over matter. The pressure built in my asshole and I just embraced it in. Edward groaned, slipping his uncut head in just as Emmett slipped his out. I bit my lip as Edward pushed in harder, bumping up against me a few times as Jasper went back into him.

With my hands lightly balanced on Emmett's chest, I tossed my head back to stare at Edward. The muscles in his neck corded as he attempted to keep control of his body. I licked a strip up to his chin, the salty flavor surrounding his copper scruff distracting me from the moment of pain when Edward and Emmett crossed in my body.

For just a moment I got lost in the flow; Emmett lifting pulling, pushing me like a remote control doll. As fast as my heart beat, it took every ounce of self control to not simply explode.

My body felt torn in two from the two cocks attempting opposite actions; I worried that if I complained they would simply stop and that reality I could not compute.

"In. I want you in at the same time," I groaned. "Please." I was seconds away from a launch into orbit, and before I lost it completely I needed to feel that completion, both of them, together inside of me.

"God, Bels, you are the fucking hottest person I have ever met," Jasper said, sneaking his fingers down to the place where Edward and Emmett met. So gently, I could barely feel it, he stroked around their cocks, crossing over my taint an infinity sign as he kindly added more lube to make the situation as smooth and comfortable as possible for me.

There was no room for him to come in; not a single millimeter more of space in either of the holes in my core. But I couldn't leave him out. I needed a part of him inside of me too. Turning my neck, I reached the hand he held on Edward's shoulder and scooped two of his fingers into my mouth and sucked them down, hard.

Off balance, Jasper stumbled against Edward who rocked hard into me. Gulping my scream around Jasper's hands, I shook from head to toe and shattered like Humpty Dumpty, passing out with pleasure because I could not get myself together again.

A/N: Brave Bella! So here's the vote: is it angsty or lovely when she wakes up?

4


	19. Chapter 19

FFideas

A/N - Boy have I missed you all! Emergency dog surgery, superstorms, and a nor'easter have proven tough to write around. (I am in NJ and feel so grateful that my house is ok. Not so much for many friends.) I kept trying to write through it and am very glad to get this out finally. Hope I've managed to fill all the requests. Thanks to you all always for reading and reviewing.

My eyes wouldn't open. Perhaps they glued together from the liquid melting from my brain when I came. Every single moment of my time with those boys felt written onto my skin. I ached all over, and a tear scraped down my face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I heard someone say. Edward I think. Hope? I must have really been out of it to not know the difference between the voices of my three boys.

Six hands met on my body, shaking, stroking, tickling, identifying owners in a way that the panicked voice did not.

"I'm fine," I tried to croak, but my lungs couldn't push out the air, and my lips couldn't form the words.

Four hands continued to stroke my body gently. I hummed, and wiggled my toes, attempting to communicate in the only way that I could that really there was nothing to worry about. I was too blissed out to move. But my three boys were freaked.

"Shit, bath. Now!" Jasper yelled, running from the room.

"Got her," I heard Emmett yell before his enormous hands swooped me up and carried me softly. Gently, he laid me down in warm wet steam where Jasper's arms gently grabbed around me.

"Thanks," I croaked, feeling Jazz smile at the words. And then I passed out again, quite happily.

…

"Sleeping beauty. You're awake," Emmett said.

When did he sneak behind me? When did Jasper leave? I licked my lips, throat dry in spite of the steamy heat in the room, snaking my lips gratefully around a straw surrounded by delicious cold juice.

"Pineapple?" I asked.

"Half right. It's apple. How much should I worry about this?" he questioned. The slight tease in his tone did nothing to hide genuine concern.

Sheesh, how impossibly out of it was I? I rose up from the warm comfort of the bath, feeling a desperate need to stand on my own two feet and take stock of the situation. I stretched, noting the various aches and pains all over, especially in my nether reasons. But nothing felt as bad as the blurry buzz of faded bliss as the endorphins deserted my brain.

My eyes searched for Edward and Jasper, tearing when I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where are they?" I asked in an embarrassingly babyish voice. I felt deserted, discombobulated, with no clue at all of the time, or how long I'd been out. Maybe it had only been minutes and they had run off to get something they needed?

"What, I'm not enough?" Emmett questioned back. My silence was the answer I didn't give. He slopped bubbles on the floor climbing out of the tub, and even his wet muscles couldn't distract me from the emptiness taking over. I collapsed on the bathroom floor sobbing, shattered.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Emmett soothed as he scooped me up and carried me back to the bedroom. He attempted to enter the scene of the crime, so to speak, so I hooked my arms and legs on the doorframe so that he couldn't take me back in. Evidence of our love-making - though it didn't feel like that right now - was everywhere. Sheets off the bed, condoms on the floor. The green glass champaign bottles looked like me; alone, empty and turned upside down.

I shrieked. Bless Emmett who cottoned on to my not-at-all subtle sounds and whisked me down to my own bedroom. He tucked me into the perfectly made bed and kneeled on the floor at my eye level, keeping a hand on my side so that I could not avoid his look.

"Bella, you're crashing. It's totally normal. I am going to get boxers on and get some clothes for you. Can you handle being alone for a minute?"

I shook my head no. "Where…where are they?" I whispered, not sure I wanted the answer. I felt devastated that Edward and Jasper weren't there, but I didn't know why it mattered so much to me.

"Edward, um, freaked. He ran from the house when you passed out and Jasper was getting you in the bath. Just…. took off down the beach. Jasper was seconds behind him but I don't know if he's found him yet."

"Why? Why did he need to run?" I asked, knowing for sure his emergency escape meant I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"I'm…I'm not sure. I can guess. About Edward, afterwards. It wouldn't be unreasonable for him to feel overwhelmed, unsure. But I can tell you that while we were all together, what we did in that room felt absolutely perfect, like a gift in time. And Edward felt it too. I know he did," Emmett said with conviction. His words provided little comfort for either of us, though.

"Just… don't go," I said, gripping my fingers around his wrist. "Don't you go anywhere."

Emmett's eye flitted from the door to the window and then back to my face. I knew he felt eager to escape, but I needed him too.

Well, not him, necessarily, but I couldn't be abandoned by them all. I felt blown to smithereens. If Emmett didn't stay, I'd never get put back together.

"I won't leave you Bellarina," Emmett sighed, wrapping me in a towel. "But let's get you into bed."

I nodded, suddenly desperate for sleep. My body ached, but the fading pleasure shocks paled against the pain in my heart. I worried that Edward had done something drastically awful on the beach in the pitch black. I could only guess at his his actual headspace, but I felt sure that my part in the events of the evening had only hurt him when we were done.

I could see the same concern in Emmett's eyes. But stating my fears out loud was just not an option. It made terrible possibilities that much more real. So I shut down, praying for Edward, and for sleep.

…

I woke up again to sunshine, a bouquet of seagrass on the pillow, coffee and fruit on the table next to mine, and Jasper by the door of my room.

"Sorry I wasn't here last night Bel," he said, walking softly over to the bed. I pulled the fluffy white duvet up to my shoulders, burrowing my chin in. Faded jeans and a white tee set off a casual confidence completely at odds with my naked vulnerability. So I hid.

"Stop. Please don't hide from me," he said, climbing on the bed, on top of the covers at least which gave me a small amount of separation I felt desperate to keep. He looked so normal while I felt cracked open, gushing shame.

He snuggled up and gathered me into his arms. For at least a minute, I held stiff and didn't allow myself to breathe. As soon as I did, the waterworks exploded and I sobbed. Jasper just held me, covering my head with whispered kisses of comfort.

"Just let it out, and it'll all go away," he promised. And I couldn't do anything so I let go, sobbing out every fear poisoning my brain. Words exploded in bits," Edward, slut, wrong, hard, hurts, where, love…"

I poured my soul onto his chest til my eyes burned and my throat rasped, and I couldn't say anymore. The steady beat of his heart eventually calmed my own racing pulse and the crunch of pain eased. I felt better, able to breath again on my own.

Jasper shifted, taking an arm to reach the chair on the other side of my bed. Long fingers tugged, pulling free the clothes I had on yesterday. He tossed them at me and rose to sit on the bed.

I appreciated his sensitivity in protecting my current vulnerability. So even though he'd seen me naked in every way, I used the cover of the comforter to wriggle into the cotton. I scraped my hair into a knot on my head, gulped an entire bottle of water, and turned, finally human enough to talk to the boy on my bed.

"That's our girl," he said, when I gifted him with a partial smile. While I still felt unsure of so much, I felt to grateful to see Jasper there, taking care of me. He pulled the tray from the other night table and put it on the bed, pouring coffee from the carafe like a pro. Without prompting, he added the tiny amount of milk that I preferred - the caramel color specifically different than the usual light beige.

He handed me the mug and waited patiently for me to drink it all down. When I did he took it from me and silently passed the fruit. I pulled the rosy strawberries first, picking them all out and then putting the bowl down to take the second cup of coffee.

And then I waited. Jasper had never been this quiet for this long - something was on his mind, and now that I felt refreshed and cared for, I felt strong enough to listen to whatever he needed to say.

He took a deep breath, stalling to push an escaped wave back behind my ear.

"This is what I should have done last night," Jasper said, again. I shook my head, no longer feeling the intense need for the coming apology but he grabbed my chin gently, turning so I looked straight into his eyes.

"No, you - last night - you were incredible, and I know you don't have a ton of experience with anything like this, which makes your…. generosity that much more meaningful to me. But it was a scene of sorts Bella, and you switched things up on me. One minute you followed direction and the next you took over and it made me assume things that weren't exactly true. You were still - submitting - even when you were telling Edward what to do." He paused for a breath.

"But I didn't realize it til you crashed right as we all came. At first, everything was fine. Edward was helping to take care of you. He was concerned but happy; he seemed fine. We left him alone for a second, and I heard the door slam and steps on the sand. I panicked and ran naked out the door but I was too late to see where he'd gone." Jasper said, voice breaking. I reached over to grab his hand, barely keeping it together. He was here. He wouldn't be if something really terrible had happened. Right? It had to be right.

"I found him a mile down, sitting on the sand, waves crashing around him up to his neck. I'd imagined so much worse."

I nodded, tearing up again. Jasper had stopped again, but this time I didn't have any idea what to say.

"It took me hours to get him to get up, and to come back. But I did, and he is, and Emmett's downstairs…watching him." His voice broke again and he pulled his knees into his face, rubbing away tears before they escaped.

"Jasper, it's okay. You got him. And how could you have known?" I rubbed at his shoulder, feeling helpless at his visible unwillingness to accept comfort from me.

"That's the thing. I did know. I know what to expect when I am topping Edward. He wants to cuddle after - it's the only time he really does - but I was busy helping you. And he couldn't handle that from me. I let you down. Both of you. I'm worried that we broke him. And things will never be the same." He stuttered, each short sentence more painful than the last. "And now he won't even talk to me."

I raised Jasper's chin, seeing the truth in his wrecked red eyes.

"You're in love with him?" I questioned, wondering how that fact had previously, painfully escaped my notice. My dreams of a relationship with Edward tilted like a boat in a hurricane. Because Jasper nodded and collapsed onto me.

A/N: So here's the choice: does Bella play matchmaker, or does she throw her hat into the ring?

And phew. Hope I hit the bittersweet spot, even without sex this time around. I have to admit that some of your comments last time around have me reconsidering the ending I planned. I'm still sorting my outline, but one way or another, resolution coming soon. xoo

5


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: You guys have been so awesome with all your feedback! And I hear you that you want these guys to get an HEA all together. I do too. But there's a little more angst to go before that can happen. So stick with me. They'll get it. Thanks for the reading, commenting and reviewing.

RATING: M

WARNING: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs.

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Mayer; pervy plot belongs to me.

...

Jasper's tears jumped from his eyes into my heart, turning all my feels topsy-turvy for the fifteenth time that day. His attempt to hide his face in his pulled-up knees did nothing to disguise his sobs. Pushing my own tattered emotions aside, I reached over, not sure exactly how to comfort him. Joking, cocky, sweet Jasper I could handle. But this emo version caught me completely off guard. I gently reached for his hair. He leaned into my touch so I moved even closer and wrapped him up in my arms. When his sobs slowed, I offered him my water, and my napkin, and then asked the questions that had my heart beating ten times faster than normal.

"How long have you loved Edward?"

Jasper looked at me and sighed. "Since I met him, I guess. And no, before you even ask, he has absolutely no idea."

That came as no surprise. Edward spent most of his time locked up in own head. Only recently had I seen him cracked open even the tiniest bit.

"I thought you guys were just - fooling around. That wasn't it, then?"

"I let him think it was all about helping him. It was better than nothing to me," Jasper said, cheeks burning with the admission.

"You manipulated him?" I gasped."How could you, after everything you knew?"

"I get why you think that - I feel guilty enough - but he needed help so badly. He flinched from every touch, never, ever smiled and was on the verge of tossing it all. Pulling him out of that came first. You would have done the same." he said looking directly into my eyes.

"I know how that feels," I said, backing down, embarrassed for judging him at all. "Last night, I wanted to do the right thing for him. Initially. But then I just wanted him, almost no matter what. Getting him to get there with us…"

"What is it about him? He makes me lose my mind." Jasper said.

"He makes everybody mental," I agreed. "So what makes you think he has no idea?"

"Serious mommy issues. Edward doesn't think anyone could love him," Jasper said. We both rolled our eyes. "And also, neither one of us is gay." His voice dropped right along with his eyes on this last part. But this I could not allow him to evade or avoid. It had me curious since I'd figured out what went on between the three of them.

"Umm, what you've all been doing? Pretty gay!" I pointed out.

"What about what I've been doing with you?" Jasper tossed back, flicking his hand to pass the conversation off. I didn't want to fight with him about the lack of heteronormality, but I couldn't drop it.

"So, you're, like, bisexual?" I asked, but he shook his head again at me.

"Edwardsexual," he said.

"And Emmett is…?"

"Was there to help me," Jasper said, shrugging. "Look - it all just sort of happened. Emmett had some Ecstasy and against all odds he agreed to take it. It got Edward to open up about what happened to him. And Emmett convinced him that he could feel better if he fooled around with me."

"And Edward agreed to that?" I asked, incredulously.

"We didn't know exactly where it was going that first time. Just massages a hand job. He hadn't gotten off in so long and he was so grateful. And after he feel asleep I was horny as hell, and Emmett was there and offered his help. A few days later, he asked Emmett to get some more E for us, and we tried for it to happen again but he sort of froze and had a bad time. After, he figured that it was the uncertainty that helped him. So he asked us to just make it happen for him, and not let him know."

"So he asked you to drug him so you could sex him up and somewhere in that romantic situation you fell in love and started fucking Emmett too?" I snorted, a giggle escaping with the less than feminine sound. It caught Jasper off guard, and he started laughing with me.

When we caught our breaths, Jasper continued. "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but Emmett made it possible for me to focus on Edward because he took care of me."

"What's a blow job between friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's all it was," he answered seriously. "All it should have been between Edward and me."

"Does Emmett know how you feel?" If Jasper insisted on circling, I needed to pull a different string.

"Emmett's a lot smarter than he acts. So I'm gonna guess yeah."

"So why haven't you talked to him about it? Seems like he's always got a plan."

"Didn't want to admit it to anyone. Didn't want it to be real. But last night made it - just… I've dreamed about being inside Edward for so long. But it was the wrong thing to do. Now he's broken and I'm guilty as hell. Because if I had the chance I'd do it all over again."

I shuddered at his admission because I felt the same way. "Jasper - you didn't do anything he didn't ask you to do. But if you want to get rid of the guilt then come clean."

"Hey bud, so all those times I blew you to get you to loosen up? Well that was really all about me cuz I'm in love with you."

"Woah, blunt much?" I asked, leaning away from the harsh sarcasm that crept into his tone.

"See what I mean? It's impossible," Jasper said, shaking his head. The physical movement shook him out of his mood. "He needs possible. He needs normal. He needs you."

"Holy whiplash Batman! Come again?" I couldn't believe the guy had spent the past ten minutes pouring out his heart to throw this at me with this now.

"It's true. And I convinced him of it, I think, after he broke down on the beach."

"You convinced him? So what, like you're giving him to me?"

As Jasper nodded, my insides roiled. He offered what I wanted - a chance for Edward and me. But I couldn't simply ignore the first part of the conversation even if Jasper wanted me to. Given the way Edward freaked when he'd seen Jasper and me together, it seemed beyond possible that Edward was in deeper than they all thought too.

"First of all, he's a person. Not a thing you can pass off. And second of all, what if he loves you too?"

"He doesn't. And he shouldn't. He needs a girl. He's hanging on the beach and wants to talk to you."

With that, Jasper's face closed off completely, the conversation clearly over as far as he was concerned. There were a lot of strings I wanted to pull a little harder because the free love vibe they'd kicked out since we'd been at the beach now smelled of total bullshit to me. But it wasn't my job to pull either one of them out of the closet of denial they'd fallen into. Outside of the biblical relations from the past few days, I didn't really know any of them at all.

So I left Jasper in my room. He had no further information to share and Edward waited on the beach. It felt like high time to talk about all of this directly with him.

...

A/N: So do you guys think Bella should spill Jasper's secret or confess her own love? Matchmaker or matchmakee? (And again - I hear you on both. You'd think everyone and their mother had multiple partners waiting on them at home in this crowd. :) )


	21. Chapter 21

FFideas

A/N: As a special thank you for thoughtful reviews and new follows; here's a quick update all you E+B shippers might like. Don't OD on the sweetness.

RATING: M

WARNING: This is a polyamorous fic that includes drugs, sex with multiple partners, and slash. Dubious consent for sex and drugs.

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Mayer; pervy plot belongs to me.

My angel had a copper halo - broken, bloody but glowing nonetheless atop his perfectly messed up head.

One glimpse of Edward on the beach and my plans to help him with sorting out his bisexuality disappeared faster than a drippy castle too close to the water line.

I stared longer than I should have; silent watching had caused trouble before. Edward turned and saw me on the porch. The turmoil on his face showed visibly over the thousand feet of sand and I froze in place.

He didn't.

For the second time in twenty-four hours he took off down the beach. Not running this time, luckily for me. His angry speed walking kicked up even the densest sand, and finally got me moving my feet, calling his name.

He glanced my way, daring me to follow, moving quickly along the curved shoreline that looked like the end of the earth. It seemed critical to get to him before he walked off the edge, metaphorically and actually, so I cranked my speed.

At the base of an old pier I tripped on an errant bit of driftwood and flew the last ten feet needed, reaching him in a most ungraceful full body tackle that landed my body on him and my face in the sand.

"That's one way to get my attention," Edward said as soon as I gave him room to move. We laid on the damp ground, both panting, catching our wind.

I prayed for the sea genie to turn me into an ostrich so that I could bury my head in the sand. I couldn't handle how stupid I felt, or how much pain I was in. The unplanned face plant did nothing to sooth my already tender bones and skin, and i just lost it. Ugly horrible sobs exploded from my throat, challenging the roar of the waves for sonic sound. Within seconds, drool, snot and saline mixed with the sand on my face in a perfect storm of hideousness. I couldn't bear for him to see me like this, so I jumped up and ran away.

Yes, seconds after catching him, he came after me. But instead of a tackle, I got a lift, a spin and a very unexpected hug.

"I'll put you down if you stay?" he asked.

I shrugged, swallowing the admission that burned my throat: I'd do absolutely anything he said to be with him. No sense scaring him. With the bottom corner of his shirt, he gently wiped away the mess I'd made. I nodded and let him remove the evidence, closing my eyes and wishing he would also clear the mess inside my brain.

Instead he made it better and worse by putting his lips on mine. Softly, lightly, slowly, finally; Edward and I shared our first "normal" kiss. Covered in sandy snot after chasing each other around like a roadrunner cartoon, this seemed as normal as he and I might ever get. So I sank into it, and into him.

The passion and heat that caused our mutual spontaneous combustion the night before was thankfully missing. I couldn't handle shattering again. These jellybean kisses tasted small, sweet. I devoured them like a kid at the candy store for the very first time. Even more delicious then the multiple screaming orgasms last night, I relished the flavor of innocence. And grabbing the collar of his shirt, I let go of everything except kissing him back.

...

Eventually, we wandered up on top of the pier. It was off season so most everything was closed except Edward's favorite thing.

"Italian ice?" I asked, glancing at the cart suspiciously. Run by an equally old and dirty toothless tanned man, it looked like instant food poisoning.

"Marcello!" Edward said, grabbing the old man's hand. In rapid fire Spanish, they exchanged the greeting pleasantries that sound similar in any language. When they paused for breath, both their eyes glistened. Without understanding what they said, I felt the combination of joy and pain.

"This is Bella," he said, and I thrilled, putting hope in the introduction, the hint that I meant something. Marcello bent to kiss my hand, and I smiled at him.

"He said you look lucky," Edward explained. "And I agree. I haven't seen Marcello the past three times I've been here, not since his wife died. Two chocolates please?"

"Um, can I get cherry instead please?" I asked, finally finding my voice. Chocolate Italian Ice sounded beyond horrible to me.

"I'll get it for an extra, but you're going to want the chocolate. Trust me."

I nodded, not trusting him at all. Not because of any true prejudice against the untried sweets, but more because this joyful Edward confounded me. Perhaps my knock to his head had brought out a not-so-evil twin because this guy in front of me at the moment was totally unknown to me.

With three paper cups held in his hand, we bid the cart and it's owner goodbye and headed down to the end of the pier. Benches splintered with age dotted the worn wood, and we picked the one in the best condition for sitting.

We paused, arranging ourselves, barely touching, twelve feet over the sea.

"Just try this one first," Edward said, handing me the chocolate treat. He tore into his, working his tongue around the domed ice making me remember dirtier things.. My mind went other places while his stayed clearly on the treat.

"Don't let it melt," he said, shoving it at my lips playfully. The chocolate exploded onto my tongue, richer and creamier than expected. I smiled and licked the extra from lips.

"Told ya!" Edward laughed at my reaction, tearing through the rest of his treat with childlike speed. "This tastes like a day at the beach - full on five senses of memory. Like summer, and freedom, happy days."

For I moment I saw the boy he had been before life got in the way. I forgot all about Jasper, conversations, and worrying.

"Godiva can suck it," he joked. "This is the best chocolate. Anywhere. Ever."

I tossed my worries about food poisoning and broken hearts hearts to the waves and savored the chilly treat. I didn't need to worry about anything else, because happy Edward was going to be the death of me.

A/N: Sooooo, does Bella attempt to hold on to this Edward, or does she come clean? xoox

4


End file.
